Cursed Insanity (Discontinued)
by AstraGrace
Summary: He was condemned for many things, and he done none of it, finding the bodies at the wrong time. Now banished and cursed, he must fight himself to survive. Then he meets his old friend, and everything changes. His curses have changed, as his control has as well. When they force him to return, he jumps back to hell to find her, as his cursed insanity does not allow to abandon.
1. Chapter 1

_**L/N: Hey this is Leah. Sorry that we haven't been on for about a month or two, but we had problems with hackers and then Astra got arrested when they found her in a garbage can. Don't ask me why, I still have no idea. She ended up being held over night, but they let her go, since Percy knows a lot about her he said she's his cousin and that his dad hates her, but doesn't ever admit they're related. She might have to go to Child Services though, poor girl.**_

 _ **L/N: Anyways, here is a new, actual, fanfic we hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Olympus Throne Room**_

 _ **Trial**_

Why was this happening? It made no sense. Why would they do this?

Percy's thoughts flew through his head before his mind went blank. Nothing could change this.

After the last 'witness' spoke their words, the council got quiet. Zeus looked down at the chained demigod, chains holding him down on his knees, his arms sore even as he pulls against the Celestial Bronze chains. "We have heard the evidence and testimonies of the witnesses. What do you have to say in your defense?"

Everyone stared at him, but he kept his head low, arms spread apart by the chains even as he stood on his knees, back straight, arms locked, eyes closed. Only one lone tear fell from his right eye, and everyone watched it fall before it hit the ground, the tension making it feel like an earthquake as the salty liquid hit against the golden floors of Olympus, the golden floor of the throne room, as they awaited a response.

They received none.

First the crime of murders. One by one, he had killed the leaders of the camps in cold blood. He would use either his sword or bare hands to kill each one of them.

 _Gray eyes looking up at him. Annabeth Chase...- Blue eyes with determination and leadership. Jason Grace...- Caring brown, crinkled with age but never from breaking. Chiron the beloved centaur...- Kaleidoscopic, with love and kindness and bravery. Piper McLean...- Burning brown, sadness and yet mirth always within. Leo Valdez...- Onyx black, quiet but never shy. Nico Di Angelo..._

Second, the vandalism of corpses, followed by torture. Agonized screams tore through the night and yet heard by no one, as he hid their cries of pain. He used again, only his sword Riptide or his bare hands.

 _Pale scarred body, drained of its muscle and tendons, left only as a sack filled with blood and bones. Frank Zhang...- Lightning blue eyes now dulled, the liquid in the eyes drained as well as the body. Thalia Grace...- Tanned skin littered with cuts and slashes, only the face untouched as the head had been cut clean off. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano..._

Third, the rape and sexual assault of male and female. Either tortured cries or silence of dead corpses, he had their firsts at their ends. Again he used only his body and bare hands and teeth.

 _Naked chocolate body, holes raw and breasts torn apart my hands. Hazel Levesque...- Lightly tanned exposed skin, bruises over the body, penis limp and balls empty, holes raw. Will Solace...- Tanned skin now pale and raw, scrapes and bruises all over body, including bites and nails. Hylla Ramirez-Arellano..._

Fourth, the burning of live children in their godly parent's cabins, the only safe place now caging them in flames. He had left only burnt wood and marked stones, no bones able to be recovered. Use of only gasoline and matches.

 _Lucy, Camp Half-Blood...- Gwen, Camp Jupiter..._

Fifth, the drowning of any leadership titled, cohorts of counselors alike. He held them underwater, not caring if they knew him or had any connection. Only his mind and will power were used.

 _Clarisse La Rue, Camp Half-Blood...- Dakota of Camp Jupiter..._

Many crimes held against the clueless and ever-loyal boy.

Poseidon held his tongue, and turned away from his favorite demigod child. His tears were held back by his anger, his unrelished anger at everything and yet nothing as he saw the rigid form of his once beloved son.

Zeus rose from his throne, as did the others. Only Poseidon, Artemis, Hermes, Hera, and Hestia remained seated. Each of the standing Olympians raised their right hands, as if placing a blessing on the once known thrice Savior of Olympus. No, they wouldn't be blessing the child. They would curse him.

From Athena came the curse of mind. He would no longer be safe in his thoughts, and whenever he would rely on thought to come up with an answer he would find only pain, twisted and painful possibilities for him to choose from, his mind going for the worst of them all.

The power seethed through his entire mortal body. The pain flowed throughout his body before it vanished, giving the boy seconds before pain flared in his brain, his entire skull feeling snapped and scarred.

Athena lowered her hand, as her part was given.

From Aphrodite came the curse of heart. He would find one who drove him forward, one he trusted with his own life, before he would go after another and another, each time hurting his true love as more were added to his list of "bedders", his own heart shattering from disloyalty.

The feeling of anger and savagery ran through him, his body becoming of a monster, his teeth bared as he foamed, eyes covered by his long black hair, but not hiding the savagery and wildness of the now changed monster. It changed to guilt and pain, causing the boy to howl in pain.

Aphrodite lowered her hand as she looked at the shaking figure, then sat as her part was given.

From Dionysus the curse of madness. His combined the mind and heart, willing them to bend to insanity. The creature would be inhumane, having split personalities and multiple breakdowns and hysteria to break him.

Savagery and madness filled his very being. He flickered in his two chains, splitting into three or sometimes four different images of the same and becoming the original once more. He laughed as his hair flew back, eyes shattering under an invisible force and cracking like glass, his eyes colored with specks of gray, pink, and purple as well as his sea green irises.

Dionysus sat back in silence, his hand lowered.

From Ares came the curse of blood. He would become bloodthirsty, rages causing destruction as his speed became slower, lower agility, and no strength.

His body weakened at the red flow, his hands shaking as his mouth slobbered from thirst, his struggle against the chains slow and weak. Yet something inside him changed, a development from the mixed curses. Inside he began to break down, his strength, speed, and agility turning to nothing before slowly growing, the instincts growing as well, holding the knowledge of power behind his act of small and frail.

Ares sighed, relieved his part was given in the way he had hoped. A powerless mindless creature would be quick to perish.

From Hephaestus came the curse of craft. He would feel the need to build and create, and his need would cause him to create his own death, as nothing he built would ever work.

Flames engulfed the boy, causing screams to come from the figure inside. The fire melted his skin and burned his eyes, his throat burned and boiled by flame. But again his body evolved in silence, the destruction of his sight causing him momentary blindness, before his eyesight became greater, increased by tenfold. All of his senses became heightened, his hearing smell and taste as increased as sight, speed, and strength.

Hephaestus fell back in pain, his hand lowered. He hoped his part was given correctly, blinding the boy and making him useless, the need to build evident in the multicolored and cracked eyes of the demigod.

From Apollo came the curse of skin. His body would shrivel in itself, making the creature look as horrible as it is inside.

He felt the weakening once more as he lulled in his insanity, slobber and foam dripping from his mouth as he felt it all. Once more the boy changed, his body planning to morph freely once out of the presence of the 'cursers'.

Apollo smiled as he lowered his hand and sat down, his part given. He loved the shriveled and weak look of the boy beneath their feet.

Lastly came the curse of Zeus, which combined his and Demeter's into one: the curse of power hunger and ache. No plant would heed his need, and he would grow into a dark thing that searched for power in a weak and shriveled body, wanting more.

He did not even feel the last two, as they changed to what they were not to become. He felt power course through his veins, his mind shattered and yet still somehow plotting. His body started to enhance itself, twisting the meanings of the curses to his will.

Demeter sat with her arm lowered while Zeus stood over the thing that had once been his beloved nephew.

"This is what you have bestowed upon yourself, and you shall live with the power of immortality, returning to your prison every time you die." He lifted both arms, lightning flashing outside as the smaller gods and both Greeks and Romans watched the creation of a monster from a once known hero. "Perseus Jackson! You are hereby sentenced to Tartarus, for as long as you may exist!" His voice thundered as the throne room shook, a crack opening between Zeus and the new insane and banished Percy Jackson.

"If you would ever return, it would be to defend Olympus from those you befriended as allies."

Then, the world plunged into darkness.

* * *

 ** _L/N: There is a big reason as to why this story is rated M. Review and Enjoy._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/G: Hello this is Angel. Thank you to son of Orphos for reviewing. I find this story amusing, but everyone has their perspectives and opinions. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Tartarus**_

 _ **five years later**_

 ** _The Arena_**

Arrows flew past the figure as if in slow motion. Quicker than lightning, five hell hounds were murdered and two cyclopes headless on the Arena floor. The spirits and monsters cheered as they saw the Champion of the Arena savagely rip his opponents to shreds.

He preferred the name Champion in his current state. Only a rare few could tell when his aspects changed, although some changes were obvious when they were made. His blue red eyes narrowed as he dodged a punch of a Laestrygonian giant, which he then skewered and let his hand go through the monster's chest. The giant knew what was coming and his eyes widened before the champion pulled his hand out, his fist holding the creature's beating heart.

The crowds cheered. Blood spilled everywhere, as anyone in the arena bled. Those piercing red blue eyes lifted to the stands, scanning the crowds for their choice of how to end the last monster.

The empousa stumbled backwards, fear in the creature's eyes as the crowds gave their opinions on how she should die. The Champion of the Arena spun slowly towards her, his legs moving slowly as his bare feet stepped onto the dusty and piercing ground of the Pit. She fell and crawled backwards, trying to find a way to escape her painful death. When the strong and muscular figure stood before her, he froze. Even though he had no weapon, he was known to crush bones and steel with his bare hands, or snap swords and shields made of Celestial Bronze, or snap entire bodies, with his teeth and head.

His eyes were like a bloody sky, blue and red as streaks in his onyx eyes. His hair was also tinted red, as it grew naturally from his scalp in his current aspect. His arms were muscular, as well as his legs. His chest was covered in muscle as it was very defined. His features were all chiseled, as if he were created as a dark artwork. His skin was finely dark toned, even with the constant darkness of the Pit. His hands were rough and yet somehow uncalloused. His feet were also rough and without callouses, even if he did walk everywhere bare footed. His skin glowed with a red aura, as it was a superiority over all which he held himself.

The champion again looked at all of the watching souls, monsters, and demigods. They yelled in unison. "River of Blood! River of Blood! River of Blood!" The chant held even as the empousa shrank in fear. With a slight nod, all of the onlookers roared for blood. The monster's pleads of mercy were drowned out by the roar, and she screamed in terror even before the champion moved again.

His hand wrapped around her neck, not tightly enough to choke her, and he held her face to which she stared into his merciless gaze. His left hand found her right, and he held it lightly as he ran his fingers over her skin. After two seconds, he chose to press on her end finger, snapping the bones underneath. She screamed in agony as the crowds cheered. He bent it backwards slowly before snapping the entire finger quickly, bone sticking out of her skin as red blood ran down her hand and his, blood sinking to the ground.

He repeated his slow torture with each finger of her right hand, as he easily thought of a river bed, and the arena carved itself from the middle and center, carving straight south and north as it created the river bed he thought of in a second. The roar became louder.

The corpses of the dead creatures slowly drained, the blood and liquid in their bodies running out and onto the ground, where it slithered into the new river, blood and liquids of different colors emerging from their prisons to become one as a river. The River of Blood.

Roars and screams of excitement became stronger, where even a few titans appeared in the crowd, confused for what would make them all go wild.

Champion smiled kindly at the empousa, causing her to relax even with her hand in pain, but his eyes became blood red. He slowly willed the liquid inside of her to flow out of her opened skin. Blood flowed from her eyes, nose, throat, ears, and every single opening of her body, including her new wounds. She screamed and shook in his grasp, but he only kept his kind smile aimed to her as the liquid formed together and ran down the uneven ground, collecting into the beloved River of Blood.

The blood of sixty monsters, including the empousa, flowed together into one river. It flowed and shifted, and he let the silent body of the dead creature fall as her comrades had, eyes white as the liquids inside of them had been drained. The river started to boil, even as the crowds cheered and roared in chaos.

Once it had boiled enough, he willed it to cool, before he dumped it into the stands. Screams, roars, cheers, they all became a beautiful and ultimate chaos which the boy loved.

He raised his right fist to the sky, and so did all who were more than satisfied in the stands. The chaos grew, as they all roared and screamed and cheered his many names. Even if they did not know there were many for each aspect, they knew his legend in the burned hell they all thrived in.

He walked out calmly, his bare chest, legs, and arms all dry of even sweat, for he used little of his power to wreak havoc in the dry land. His many tortures were known throughout the lands, and no one crossed his path.

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

 ** _River Phlegethon_**

Champion changed to Purgatory. His red hair became scattered black and gray, his eyes shattered sea green in a broken mirror, his entire body losing the physical strength of the arena and becoming weak and skinny. His skin became pale, his bones visible even through his clothing.

Purgatory knelt beside the River of Flames. He let his fingers tremble as he forced his small figure to grab the fiery liquid. He felt no burn from the fire as he brought it to his gaunt face, his lips almost bloodless as he slowly sipped the burning liquid. It tasted bitter, a burning sensation going down his throat as he drank the cruel liquid with thirst.

Once satisfied, he sat back and watched the sky. His form slowly changed to Biter. His eyes changed to orange and green, the top half of the iris was orange, the bottom green. His body slightly filled itself, light muscle on his body as his face also filled. His arms and legs were nicely lean and muscular, noticeable if you are looking for it. His hair became black, the front right side of his hair startling white compared to the rest. He lay comfortably on the hard and sharp ground, his lightly tanned skin visible even with the color of the flames. His body became accustomed to the poisonous air of Tartarus, and so he breathed in a lungful of the musky air as he stared at the sky.

A snap caused him to jump to his feet, not caring that he was bare of clothing except for boxers and shorts. He flicked his wrist, a Celestial Bronze blade appearing as a pen before he uncapped it and released _Anaklusmos_. Biter scanned his surroundings, letting his hearing increase to half of its power as he looked for the intruder.

A light pressure appeared in his earthened vision. He focused more on the ground and his hearing while he stimulated his eyesight and taste buds, his sense of smell completely gone. Again, a light pressure before it slowly became heavier, a step made by a living being with feet as it moved across the terrain and slowly reached the Phlegethon.

He lowered his earthened vision and raised his smell and sight, trying to learn his enemy better. A small figure, female. She had the scent of a titan, but not entirely. She smelled of the forest and lightly of the sea, which confused Biter extremely. A part titan that smelled of the forest and sea, it was much unheard of in Tartarus.

He twirled his blade, Riptide covered in a fiery glow from both his aura and the river. He smiled to himself. Whatever it was, he was going to trick it.

Biter kept his form, and started dragging himself across the floor. He slashed a deep cut across his palm and another large on across his chest, close to his heart. Biter felt no sting even as he ran the blade of his sword over his body to add cuts and slashes, making him look like a fighter who had fallen to the monsters of Tartarus.

He kept his left leg limp, a long and deep stab wound through his thigh to make it look immovable. He summoned a ragged and torn bandage and covered his palm, making sure to cover most of the bandage with blood as he wrapped his hand in it. He let his breathing go ragged, and he slowly crawled away from the river, his sword dragging across the ground and his toned and bit muscular body dragged itself as well, soot and sweat appearing over his skin.

He lowered his senses, causing his body to lower in strength as well. Biter dragged himself painfully slow across the terrain, and he smirked internally when he heard the female rush to him. She gasped as he slowly dragged himself with his left hand, his right bandaged and held to his chest as he gripped his sword weakly.

She was a young girl, around 16 if he guessed. She dropped her bow slowly and watched his sword hand skeptically. One his hand was near his chest, he let go of the rock he had pulled his body closer to, and he weakly glared at her. He raised the blade threateningly, but it then dropped out of his grip as he gasped and held his bandaged hand to his chest, forgetting the sword.

"What is your name?" She asked with a kind voice, which shocked the boy. She was being kind to him? She must've really fallen badly into his trap.

"B-b-Ben." His entire body wracked as he coughed up his own blood, his legs going limp as he stayed still on the floor, his breathing quick and ragged.

"What happened to you, Ben?"

He made she to stutter weakly. "T-t-t-titan...ch-ch-chest...b-b-blood..." Each word made his breathing worse, as he struggled to pull air into his lungs. Her eyes widened as she understood his words. She slowly, with his slight help as he winced and gasped weakly, turned him over. When she saw the deep wound across his chest emotion flickered through her eyes, settling on fear before determination.

She took of her backpack, and took out bandages and healing supplies. "Stay awake. Keep talking to me. Why did you come here?"

He struggled with breathing, and he hacked again, blood spilling from his lips to the dirt and cracked floor. She pulled his arm away from his chest. "Q-q-quest... z-z-Zeus... s-s-son... t-taken..." He paused, making her see his pain as he closed his eyes and scrunched them together. She slowly dripped nectar into his mouth, calming his breathing and slightly healing some cuts and scrapes, while it slowed the blood flow from his wounds.

She scowled as she listened to my words, the mention of a quest and Zeus making her volcanic eyes cold and hard. "Who is your godly parent?"

He was about to answer before she poured nectar onto his wound. He screamed in fake pain and agony as the godly liquid cleaned the wound and stopped the bleeding for a few seconds, in which the girl started to stitch the wound closed. He gasped and whimpered while she did, and he saw pain and sympathy flash into her eyes.

For some reason, Biter did not feel like killing her. Something made him keep up the act just so he could see her so close as she listened to his fake identity and story. Slowly she was able to stitch the chest wound closed and wrapped his chest with a thick bandage after spreading ointment over the stitching. She unwrapped his hand to also stitch it closed and repeated the same process with his thigh, having him turn so that the back of the stab on the left thigh could also be seen after she stuffed gauze into the hole in his leg.

His story was that his name was Ben Backstor, son of Poseidon and champion of Hestia. He had been sent to rescue a son of Zeus, who had been captured and hidden in Tartarus. He had found the boy, but was surrounded by an army as a handful of titans made fun of him being alone. He ignored the taunting and tried to get the son of Zeus to safety, but the army attacked. Ben killed the army as quick as he could, only getting a few scrapes and bruises but he had still been too late. Two titans fought him, and he was able to injure one while the other cut through his thigh. He screamed and tried to defend himself and free the other demigod, but he was stopped by a rogue female demigod. She slashed his chest and he had been very hesitant to attack the girl. He only chose to knock her out before she could harm him worse. The titans had disappeared with the chained son of Zeus and the unconscious girl, leaving him to crawl in pain as he tried to find a way to survive.

The girl finished bandaging him and she made a small camp near the river of fire. She helped him into the tent and he refused, saying she should take it as it is hers. She seemed shocked and surprised by his words but let him stay outside nonetheless, giving him a blanket underneath him and one to cover himself. She even gave him a comfortable pillow, which he accepted gratefully.

When she was going to enter her tent, Biter chose to stop her. "Wait." She turned to him with a questioning gaze. "W-what is your name?" he said it with a weak voice, knowing she would take the bait.

She hesitated, before she sighed. "Zoe Nightshade."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello this is Astra. It may be harder to write and update material for me, as I am currently in a child services building, but I shall do my best. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

 _ **Tartarus**_

 _ **Three weeks later**_

 _ **Dry desertlands**_

Biter had become very fond of the girl. Zoe Nightshade had been a Hesperide at the beginning of her life, daughter of Pleione the water nymph and Atlas the titan of endurance. She had betrayed her family to help a hero she had fallen in love with, but he abandoned her, which left her alone because of her banishment from her family. She later found the Hunter's of Artemis, which she accepted gratefully and served the moon goddess for over two thousand years. Then she had met a boy named Percy Jackson, a different son of Poseidon, who changed her views of men and people alike. She said their time was short, but she had developed a small crush for the boy before she died on the quest to save her mistress. She was put in the stars and she stayed in the court of Ouranos for a few years before she was thrown to Tartarus, as were many others who had connections to the son of Poseidon. She had been in the Pit for over five years, and she had barely been able to survive it.

Something about her story felt familiar to all of his aspects, but one aspect stayed silent, as it had chosen to stay sheltered inside of the shattered animal. Biter remained in his aspect form the entire time he spent with her. Zoe took care of him because, as she quoted Percy, she "do not judge others by their blood, but on who they choose to be." Again the words sounded familiar, but he let the feeling go, for as long as the aspect stayed silent was as long as he was to not question his own past.

Biter healed over time, as he allowed himself to heal normally instead of using his powers to do it in seconds, and Zoe helped him through the entire time. Once he was healed, he began to train again. Any monster that came by them would not recognize him as he made sure to blur that part of their minds, and he would kill them swiftly.

Of course, he never bragged about his achievements and said that it was mostly luck or training. That in itself made Zoe open up to him.

He sparred with the daughter of Atlas, and in the end he won, even though he said she was a hard partner to beat. She was very far easy to beat, but he lowered his strength, speed, energy, and agility to that of a normal demigod. So of course she never suspected a thing.

He held his hand out and she took it without hesitation, him pulling her up off of the floor. They stayed there, and Biter slowly began to realize their proximity, and how her volcanic eyes stared up at his split colored orange green eyes.

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever, until realization dawned on her face and she stepped back, not looking at him. A deep blush grew on her face, and she cleared her throat. "Nice technique."

He nodded as he blinked a few times, letting his mind slowly come back from its musings. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he coughed into his fist, as Biter felt his own face heat up. "Yeah, you too."

They stood there in an awkward silence before she turned, slowly walking back to the tent. "Later, Ben."

He felt panic. _What did I do? Did I make her mad? Is she mad at me?_ He grabbed her by her arm quickly, and she stiffened at the contact, her entire body freezing. He pulled away as she look back at him. "S-sorry. I don't know why I- um. Sorry." Biter felt stunned internally. He was stuttering, and it wasn't anything he had planned to do!

She nodded and slowly started to walk back, leaving him there to fight with himself.

* * *

 ** _Olympus_**

 ** _Throne Room_**

Zeus sighed. "We shall use our last resort for this war to end."

Olympians and minor gods paled as they remembered who the king spoke of.

Dionysus raised his hand. "Father, I-"

"Silence!" His son went quiet, as did the murmurs going through the gods around him. "We have come to our last line of defense, and as such, must use it to win this war."

A demigod came up. "What would this defense be, Lord Zeus?"

Everyone who remembered that dreadful day paled, some going stiff and others tensed. Artemis kept her gaze away from her father and raised it to sea green eyes. Her uncle's eyes shined as his hands dug into his throne, the sound of cracks spreading from armrests. Hermes kept silent, while Ares smiled coldly.

Zeus stood, and the ones who had played a part in the punishment also rose, Athena glancing around worriedly. He slammed his bolt against the floor. "The strongest and worthiest Olympians and gods shall go to Tartarus to bring him in chains. They shall bring Perseus Jackson."

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

 ** _One hour later_**

 ** _Dry desertlands_**

Biter ate silently as he watched the flames of the makeshift hearth. Even though she was in the Pit because of them, Zoe sacrificed a portion of her meal to only a select few of the gods: Artemis, Hermes, Poseidon, and Hestia. He found it strange that she would still give something of hers at every meal to those select four, and she would pray under her breath for them to guide the two demigods back to earth.

Zoe stayed silent for a moment, her fork moving her meat around her plate. "Ben." He turned to her and waited for her to speak again. She kept watching the flames even as she spoke. "Do you ever miss being on earth?"

" would I miss it?" For one of the first times he spoke the truth to her.

Zoe paused. "Do you ever miss anyone up there?" Her voice sounded soft, as if she were afraid of the answer he would give.

He hesitated. Strange images flashed through his head, causing him to scowl at the flames. Zoe saw it. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I have no one to go back to."

"What about your family?"

"They're dead." Zoe flinched at his cold tone. Biter felt shocked by it. It was from the aspect that never spoke, that let his other parts run free...

"Sorry. I just, don't have many good memories up there."

Her next question shocked him. "Then why do you do as the gods ask of you?"

It felt like a slap. "I don't."

Her face turned to his, confusion on her expression. "You said you were on a quest for Zeus."

That's when he felt the panic. An emotion he had never felt before, as much as the other aspects hadn't as well. But the first aspect...

A flash lighted up the dark abyss, and Biter stood up in one swift motion, Riptide out. Zoe's eyes widened. "Where did you get-?"

Her question was cut off by more flashes, and he stood in front of her as he kept slowly turning to look at each of his mortal enemies. Or should he say, immortal?

"Ben!" He spun as the silver arrow flew, and he batted it to the side with his blade like a baseball bat. Another arrow came from a different place, the tip golden instead of silver. He caught the arrow in his palm, and it slowly darkened before it turned to ash. A gasp flew from a feminine figure, and Biter quickly turned to the voice, his sword raised as he held Zoe behind him, her hand squeezing his as her eyes glowed with fear.

"Who are you?!" He shouted to the figures, and then Zoe gasped. She started to bow, but Biter held her back. "What the hell are you doing?" He whispered to her as he kept his eyes on each and every being.

"The gods. Olympians." She hissed, and she then knew he had lied about himself.

"The better question is," A man in a purple shirt and pants stepped closer, and Biter aimed the sword at him while keeping Zoe behind himself. "Who do you think you are?"

Images flashed through his head, and he let go of Zoe, Riptide falling from his grasp as the curses took a tight hold, images flashing across his gaze as voices rang in his mind. He growled, his knuckles buried deep into the ground as his body went rigid. He hissed words through his teeth, pain evident in his posture and voice. "What do you want from me?"

"You have been summoned by the Olympian council to swear loyalty to Olympus, and to fight for us in the current war." Zoe knew that voice, and she turned to see her old mistress with saddened eyes as she looked at the broken form of the demigod before them all.

"What are you doing to Ben?!" She shouted at Artemis, not caring that she was a goddess who could smite her at any second. Dionysus stared at the boy before he nodded sadly. Zoe knelt beside him. "Ben! Snap out of it!"

"His name is not Ben, Zoe." Zoe wanted to ignore her old friend, but questions ran through her head.

"Who is he? What has he ever done to you?" Her voice sounded weak, and it shocked Artemis that her oldest friend had become fond of a _male._

Athena's eyes flashed. "His name is Perseus Jackson, traitor to Olympus and banished to Tartarus unless needed by the gods. He shall come with us."

* * *

 ** _Olympus_**

 ** _Throne Room_**

 ** _1 hour later_**

Pain. He only felt pain. He saw images of people he did not know, and yet something inside of him hurt as he saw their dead bodies violated and torn apart. Biter felt fear. Pain was easy to dull, yet his fear made the pain grow as he felt familiar chains around his wrists that bound him to the ground. His arms spread straight, his head bowed, his figure down on his knees.

The Olympians did not recognize the figure in chains, yet he radiated the same curses they had given to Perseus Jackson, traitor to Olympus.

The boy was well built. Not bulky, but not skinny either. His hair was black, the right section near his face was stark white. He wore no shirt, only shorts that showed his finely toned skin. They couldn't see the boy's eyes.

Zeus spoke. "Athena, raise his head."

She did as told, flashing beside him before grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling it back, his head rising as his eyes remained closed. "Lessen his pain, Dionysus."

In seconds the pain lessened so that he opened his eye, only to reveal orange and green split irises. The top half was orange, flickering like flames, while the bottom was green, as if the earth.

Everyone stood quiet, Poseidon barely being able to restrain himself from aiding his once favorite son.

Then Zeus spoke again. "Perseus Jackson, you have been ordered by the entire council to fight fo Olympus, and to defend the gods."

The boy made no sign of recognition, even as his eyes scanned the room of gods, landing and staying on Poseidon. Something pulled his gaze to the sea god, but Biter had no idea what it was.

"Speak, boy!" Zeus slammed his fist to his throne, sparks flying. Still nothing came from the figure.

Seconds later, he spoke with confidence and confusion. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

Before Zeus could explode, Dionysus raised his palm. Zeus stayed quiet. The wine god asked, "What is your name?"

"Biter." He answered immediately, causing many minor gods to look at him in confusion.

Dionysus continued. "Do you know who Percy Jackson is?"

Again, an immediate, "No."

"Do you know anyone who may know him?"

He hesitated, his aspects voicing their beliefs and ideas. Only one stayed silent. "No."

Again, Dionysus raised his palm to stop his father from blasting the creature to bits. "Is there anyone who may know him?"

"Yes."

"What is their name?"

"I don't know."

Again the wine god interrupted his father from ranting. "Why do you not know?"

"He doesn't speak to anyone."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Where is this person?"

Biter hesitated. They wouldn't believe him. The god repeated his question. "Here."

Murmurs ran through the room. "Where exactly?"

"Inside of this body."

Dionysus nodded, satisfied. He turned to his father, who looked ready to blow a gasket. "His mind is shattered. It is reasonable that Perseus would not speak to anyone and let his other aspects roam freely." He again turned to the chained boy. "Did you know the girl you were with in Tartarus from before?"

Again the aspect hesitated. "No. She felt familiar, but I did not know her." He scowled, the pounding in his head growing. "What have you done with her?"

He waved aside the question. "We left her where we found her."

A vein popped in his brain, his eye twitching. "You what?" His voice was deadly and calm, yet a pent up rage was hidden behind it.

Zeus intervened. "As we did not go for the girl, we left her there. She had no business here."

Artemis' eyes widened. "Father! She was my lieutenant! She died a heroic death to save an Olympian! How could you leave her there!? Why was she even there in the first place!?"

Zeus scowled. "She is a titan. She is where she belongs daughter. And she is there as punishment for aiding Perseus in his quests. Anyone associated with the traitor was cast down with him."

Artemis started to stand, but Zeus snapped his fingers and chains enveloped her, a gag in her mouth to keep her from speaking. "Silence, daughter. We can speak later of your choices in lieutenants. Now-"

His words were cut off by a scream. Everyone turned to find the traitor thrashing against the restraints, his appearance changing. His hair turned a dark red, flecks of black in the mix. His eyes turned pitch black, no iris or pupils or whites at all. His body grew muscular, his wrists also filled with strength and muscle as did his arms and legs. His skin stayed tanned, but black wings grew out of his back, pushing through his shoulder blades to grow and stretch, before they spread out, the right wing pushing Athena from beside him. His entire body clenched, and the skin on his wrists became doused in flames.

The Celestial Bronze chains melted at the extreme heat, and the broke from the gown pressure from the new size of his wrists. He pulled his arms together before him, feeling no more resistance. He opened his black eyes and slowly stood to his actual height. He stood at half the size of the thrones, and fear filled the eyes of most of the gods and Olympians. Hestia screamed as her eyes glazed over, her scream of extreme terror causing many to flinch away from the creature before them.

He cracked his neck by twisting it, his wings flapping slowly and lightly as he clenched and unclenched his arms and hands. A wicked scowl crossed his face, and he stared down the king of the gods. "SHE WORSHIPED YOU! SHE FOUGHT FOR YOU FOR CENTURIES, AND YOU REPAY HER PRAYERS WITH REJECTION AND IGNORANCE!?" His voice boomed, causing many to faint from terror while Zeus shook on his throne.

"How DARE you speak to your king with such DISRESPECT?!" He shouted at the monster, and that silenced the creature as its wings retracted slowly, the wings looking small against his back. Zeus continued, believing he had control. "You are to defend Olympus and destroy our enemy! Then you shall return to Tartarus until needed again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, CREATURE!?"

Silence, even Hestia's screams had only become whimpers, while some minor gods went to her aide as she stared at nothing and whimpered with tears flowing from her eyes. Everyone stared at the silent creature, waiting for something to happen.

Steadily, Hestia began thrashing, shouting as she tried to run from nothing, before she screamed again in violent terror. "What have you done to Hestia?!" Zeus bellowed, anger clouding his judgement.

The figure raised its head, eyes locking with the king of the gods. His wings slowly opened until they were fully outstretched. Hestia's voice shattered once they were fully open, and she clawed at her eyes and throat, nails tearing through skin at her terror and anguish. "I stand to one king, and I do not disrespect him. I defend what my king deems worthy and destroy what I see as my enemy. I understand your blindness." He scanned every face as Hestia became frantic, and ichor now stained the throne room floor around her. "You are not my king, and I do not defend you. I am Terror, and I only bow to one."

The entire room darkened. Everything shook, in time with his flapping wings as he lifted off the ground. "I shall protect Zoe Nightshade, as my king has deemed her worthy. I shall destroy our enemy, and I will claim what is rightfully mine." Zeus threw his Master bolt at the figure, but the boy simply raised his hand and caught it, the metal charged with electricity and power. He clenched his palm and fingers tightly, and the entire room shook and shone brightly, as the snap of thunder filled the room.

In Terror's hands, his palms untouched, were two separate pieces of the Master Bolt.

Terror lifted his gaze again, as he felt his strength rapidly falling. "I follow my king, and he has ordered my exit. May your nightmares crush you." With his last words, a crack spread the throne room in to and he dived into the darkness he now called home.

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

 ** _River Lethe_**

Zoe felt herself crumbling. The one who had gained her trust had lied to her from the beginning. How was that Percy? She felt things she was not supposed to feel, and yet she couldn't stop them. That was why he carried her sword, for he was the one who had helped her save Artemis before her death.

She struggled and looked up. A river flowed before her, pulling her towards it as if to comfort her. She fell under its spell, and she dragged her weakened body to the side, If only to just dip her fingers in, as the water was calm and inviting...

A familiar figure fell from the sky, and it landed with a knee on the ground and a fist. It reminded her of what others saw as heroes. People falling from the sky to have their fists against the ground, a knee against the crumbled floor where they landed.

Ben- no, Perseus- stepped up to her, his duo colored eyes swirling with emotion. His eyes widened as he saw her near the river, and he rushed to her, pulling her away from the calm waters. "Percy, let go..."

He did not react to her words. Instead, he embraced her, his strong arms around her as his head fell on her left shoulder, his face buried into her neck. It pulled her out of the trance, and she slowly wrapped her hands around his shaking body. "I'm sorry, Zoe. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm..." He repeated his words as they were muffled by her neck, and she lightly ran her hand up and down his bare back, causing him to shiver for an unknown reason.

He spoke into her shoulder, most of his words muffled. "I should've told you, but I didn't remember. I didn't know you or who they looked for. They did this to me, Zoe. I could only tell you a name similar to my own as I felt pulled to you. They spoke of you as if you were nothing, and I couldn't take it. They didn't know me, only a traitor who had been shattered as I am, and I don't know if he is inside of this body as I am, or if they speak of another. No one knows me or even cares, and Biter is a name of what people fear, and I didn't want to hurt you..." He spoke into her neck, causing her to shiver under his lips.

She chose to test out what he had said. "Biter." She said it softly, and she feared he wouldn't hear her, but he stopped speaking, and he stiffened in her arms, but he didn't let his hold on her loosen or go. "I forgive you." His body relaxed in her arms, and she found him easing her pain and worry into nothing.

They held each other, the world no where to be found as only they existed. He asked softly. "Why did you get to the River Lethe?"

She heard the worry in his voice, and she answered him truthfully. "I felt broken, useless. Until you came back." He tightened his hold on her, and he sighed into her neck, the breath bringing a strange sensation through her. She chose to ignore it for now, as it was late and they needed rest. She felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness, and she felt arms carrying her. She felt comfortable cloth underneath her, and she felt him pull slightly away from her, as if going to leave. She pulled him back, her face buried into his chest. "Don't leave me." Her words were small, fragile, and he wrapped her again in his arms as she nuzzled his chest. He lay beneath her and ran a hand over her back, causing sharp sensation to go down her spine.

"Never." Was the last she heard before she fell into slumber.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This is Astra. Hope you enjoyed it, may seem OP Percy and rushed, but it has many reasons to seem so. Enjoy and review._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**L/N: Hey this is Leah. I do know that we've been updating this story much quicker than our own, but that's because our actual story is with Astra, and she's having connectivity problems. Anyways, thank you to son of Ophion and R1PT1D3 for reviewing, and thank you for the feedback. Here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Tartarus**_

 _ **Five Days Later**_

 _ **Monster Cove**_

Biter slammed his blade into the nearest creature, and it collapsed to the ground unmoving. Zoe shot an arrow through the head of a cyclops and into another, both turning to dust instantly. Biter, after making sure that the first had been knocked out but not killed, unleashed his blood thirst rage. More than half of the monsters fell to Riptide, and he barreled through the last ones with his bare hands, his dual colored irises glowing as he released a green aura. The rush of screams and roars filled his ears, and he smiled his insane smile as each monster fell to his thirst for blood. He had missed this dearly when he had to hide his identity with Zoe, but now they hunted together, and they became stronger together, her arrows and daggers together with his brute force and sword becoming an unstoppable force.

No matter what form or aspect he took, Zoe could now instantly recognize him immediately. She said it was a sort of bond or connection, that helped her pick him out of even the toughest crowd of demigods or titans alike. She had seen most of his aspects, and yet she still stayed by his side, even when the fear and terror was evident in her eyes and figure. They grew closer, and it made them stronger. Sadly, it also made his blood thirst grow as well.

Biter became Purgatory, his nice frame becoming frail and weak looking. His broken eyes held no remorse as he quickened tenfold, his body lighter and quicker to move. Then there was only one left.

The hell hound whimpered as it went to the back of the cove, its body trying to shrink as it was unable to shadow travel away in this part of the Pit. He turned to Zoe, and she nodded as she walked over to the unconscious demigod. He smirked as he turned back to the hell hound. She had given him permission for more than just bloodshed, and the shattered boy loved it.

Quicker than anything possible, he was beside the hound and had his small hands wrapped around the mutt's throat. I choked as he squeezed, but he dropped it as soon as its life force began to dim with the lack of oxygen. Lifting the hound over his head, he brought it down onto his knee, bones crunching and splitting very audible as the hound whimpered and howled in agony. Purgatory breathed in deeply. Oh the smell of internal bleeding was almost as satisfying as the smell of blood, but of course it was not enough. He chose to do a slow easy torture on the big dog.

The hell hound howled and screeched as it felt itself boil from its own blood. Some blood came from its mouth and splattered over the cavern floor, the scent reaching Purgatory's nostrils. His eyes glowed sea green, the shattered glass making the glow eerie and uneven.

He let the blood rise to unnatural temperatures until again he felt the life force of the mutt fading slightly. He let it cool before letting it flow free from its prison. Blood flowed from every hole and opening in the big dog, most coming from its lower regions as most of the blood collected below. He smiled. Even though it was a male, it bled more from its reproductive system than above, mostly because of the snapped bones causing internal bleeding in its forelegs and resulting in flowing out of it male part.

He let the mutt smash itself wildly as it drained slowly yet painfully of its liquids, causing blood to spill in streams in different directions as it thrashed and let out a horrible sound from its mouth that become gurgling as more blood flowed through. Purgatory raised some of its blood into his small and fragile hands, and then ran it over his face, the feeling of the liquid against his skin very satisfying to his thirst for blood. He let himself fall victim to the delight, and let the flow slow down to cause the creature more pain than before.

That's when he felt a soft yet firm hand on his shoulder. Purgatory turned to be face to face with Zoe Nightshade. The name and recognition broke him from his flood of blood that overflowed the thirst, and her slightly concerned facial expression released him of the hold his curse had over him. He snapped his fingers and the mutt went limp.

He embraced her, and she held him as tightly as he did, neither bothered or repulsed by the blood of his victim on his bare chest and face. She whispered low words into his ear, and he nuzzled his face into her neck, where he felt most comfort and safety from the curses. After a moment, she stopped speaking, and then lightly shook him. "Purgatory. Come back to me."

He broke away completely from his shattered mind, and she sighed as he became his calmer aspect, Biter. They pulled apart after a while, and he looked into her volcanic eyes. "Thank you." Was his soft answer, and she always stayed silent to his gratitude. Even when he had been able to remember all of his past, he had revealed it all to her and she had only nodded, wrapping her arms around him before she fell asleep in his comforting warmth.

They turned back to the shackled and chained demigod, who still lay unconscious near the entrance to the cove. He glanced at Zoe as she nodded, and he walked hand in hand with her, lifting the boy onto his shoulder as they past by his limp figure.

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

 ** _Unknown Lake_**

He pulled himself down and into the water, fully submerged before he stood near the edge, his arms lifting as he pulled back his hair out of his eyes with his hands, water cascading off of his lean figure.

Zoe couldn't look away from the calm aspect as he cleaned himself of the blood of the hell hound and now only relished in the feel of water against his toned skin. She felt a strong emotion and pull to him, and it grew when he raised his arms and pulled his hair out of his eyes, his chest very visible to her as the water cascaded down off of the light features and muscles of his body and head, the white in his hair opposing the midnight black of the rest of his unruled hair.

She was barely able to look away before his eyes could meet hers, and she let her legs dangle from the dock Biter had built when they first found the lake. She looked into the clear water until she felt droplets of water dripping into the surface as a lone figure tread water in front of her. She met his dual colored eyes, and she felt herself losing her own battle as she fought to bury her unwanted emotions. Were they really unwanted?

She swung her legs slowly back and forth, her eyes never leaving his. He raised his right palm and lightly ran his fingers over her left foot, the sensation causing a rush of excitement to go through her, and again he never dropped his gaze. His fingers ran over her toes before going from the bottom of her foot to the top, his soft touch going over the back of her foot before the front, and his hand glided up her leg slowly and carefully. With the same neutral expression he kept his gaze steady against her slightly wavering one, as his palm and fingers touched up her leg and stopped at the back of where her kneecap met her leg and thigh together. He then gently slid his left hand and did the same, the movement going painfully slow as he kept his gaze on hers.

He somehow kept steady as he kicked his feet to keep him in place, and both hands were behind her kneecaps. She felt a shiver of stimulation running through her spinal cord and into every nerve. She saw the glint in his eye too late when it shined bright.

She felt herself go underwater, and she panicked at the sudden change. _A flash of silver, a sliver of shadow. Water surrounding her as she struggled to free herself even in her mother's domain-._

Her head broke the surface and she gasped for breath, her heart racing as her eyes shone with fear and panic. She met the dual eyes of the aspect, and she felt herself relax as he slowly pulled her towards him. His eyes lost their glint, and were filled with worry and concern. "Zoe?" His voice was low and almost soft, and it broke her out of her panic.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her with his right arm, his left gripping the dock to keep them afloat. She felt tears in her eyes and they flowed from her eyes and into the clear water, making no difference to the liquid but a great change to Biter. She dug her face into his bare neck, and Zoe clung to his warmth as they stayed in that same position, Biter slowly treading water with his left arm when he let go of the dock before again reaching the wood.

Once she calmed down, she pulled away enough to look at his eyes, and she then noticed she had to look down to see him ad her legs were wrapped around his waist, keeping her above him as he held the dock and her as well. She had wanted to slap him, and yet she couldn't bring herself to do that at the moment. She felt their connection pulsing as her breathing was slow and normal, but her heart pounded in her chest. She felt a pull, and this time she let herself follow it without hesitation.

Zoe felt warm lips against hers, and she melted into them, eyes closed as the light press of lips brought her heart soaring. The painful memory vanished from her mind, and she couldn't think anymore as her hands grasped his white and black hair, and he pressed her close before he let go of the dock. They sank together, his left arm tight on her waist while the other ran through her long black hair that matched his, and everything melted away as they were the only ones that existed.

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

 ** _Camp in dry desertland_**

 ** _An hour later_**

Zoe kept her hand in Biter's as they entered one of the tents, the one in which they tied the demigod to a pole struck into the ground by Biter's strength. He squeezed her hand lightly before he released it, stepping in front of the demigod while Zoe stood behind the aspect.

The demigod raised his blue eyes to Biter's, a hard look in the blonde's eyes as he stayed silent. "What's your name?"

The blonde hesitated. "Luke."

Biter raised an eyebrow. "Full name?"

He glared before relenting. "Luke Castellan."

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Hermes."

Biter smiled at that. "He's a nice god."

Luke scoffed. "He wasn't a great dad."

The aspect's gaze hardened. "You're right, none of them are." Luke stared at him quizzically. "Why are you here Luke, and what were you doing with those monsters?"

He hesitated long enough for the aspect to repeat his question again. "I was banished to Tartarus for fighting against the gods. The monsters, they only slightly listened to me because I'd hosted the titan lord, so I was trying to find a way to gain their respect enough to keep them as an army. Or else I would've been torn apart for their next meal."

"Sounds like those upstarts aren't nice to you. How long've you been here?"

"More than ten years, if time is the same in Tartarus as it is on earth."

"Tough kid."

"Not everyone thinks that."

Biter stayed quiet, but reached back for Zoe's hand and she grasped it, their fingers interlaced as she squeezed his hand in answer to his silent question. "How'd you like to join my team?"

Luke's eyes widened but became skeptical. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"You're trying to trick me."

"Nope."

"Anything other than it being true?"

"Nope."

He sighed. Seconds later he asked, "How can I trust you?"

He answered automatically. "You can't. Only one person can."

"Who?"

"Zoe."

"Nightshade?" His eyes bulged as Zoe squeezed Biter's hand tightly, trying to keep her resentment of the host of Kronos in check.

He nodded. "No joking. I only do that with people I know." He said before Luke could start the doubting again.

The son of Hermes hesitated. "I'll join."

Biter smiled and squeezed Zoe's hand tightly twice before letting go to clasp his hands together. "Cool. Now we'll be a trio."

Luke tilted his head. "I thought you said you didn't joke with people you didn't know?"

"I know Zoe." He stepped aside to reveal the huntress, who still gravitated towards the aspect as she kept her distance from the chained demigod.

Again the son of Hermes' eyes widened. "Zoe? How?"

She answered bitterly. "Zeus." At her bitterness, Biter was quick to grasp her hand and interlace his fingers with hers, and she calmed almost immediately.

Luke saw the display. "Leaving your vows behind, it seems."

Her face reddened before she glared at him. "I still follow most of them, as I am a maiden."

He nodded. "So who's your boyfriend?"

Biter beat her to it. "Name's Biter. You'll learn more about me as time goes on. For now let me get those off of you, and we'll get some rest. Then tomorrow, I have a date with the hell hound lair."

* * *

 ** _L/N: Here is this chapter. Probably won't update today anymore(I say today as it is past midnight) than this chapter. Yes I do know it's only the fourth chapter and they have their first kiss. Again there are many reasons for it, so don't worry about the story being short. Enjoy and review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**S/N: Hey Sam is back. We have another chapter for you all.**

 **Reviews**

 **JanusGrace -: Thank you for the support and giving us this account to work with. I think Astra might say no on the advertising a bit though, Jane.**

 **son of Ophion -: Thank you for thinking so! I only work on the calmer parts of this story, but it all comes together.**

 **S/N: Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _3 months later_**

 ** _Olympus_**

 ** _War Room_**

Zeus slammed his hand on the table. "We must find him! He has disgraced us all, and he must pay for what he did to Hestia!"

Apollo cut him off. "Aunt Hestia said she is fine, and that what she had seen seemed to be his memories."

Athena tapped her finger on one of the maps of Tartarus. "What did she see, exactly?"

"I saw what he allowed me to see." Everyone turned to see a little girl near the chimney, her neck bandaged while her face was scarred. Her fiery eyes stared into the flames that engulfed the log. "I feel no resentment to the boy, for he was only doing as his curses demanded, or did you never think of the consequences of having mixed curses from the great and mighty Olympians?"

Her words shocked them, mostly the ones who played a part in his banishment. Hephaestus bowed his head low in his chair, not meeting anyone's gazes as his thoughts rounded their creation. "We made him this way. All creations have loopholes."

"What do you speak of, son?" Hera was intrigued. He hardly ever spoke up in debates or even the war strategizing, yet he spoke softly and shamefully, feeling the weight of what he had done.

Hestia nodded to him, not looking at anyone else as she played with the ignited charcoal. He slowly raised his head. Athena scowled. "Even I do not know of what he speaks, yet my domain is knowledge. Explain."

"Knowledge may extend to it, but it grows from the creative minds in the forge and crafts." Even if the words were to snap back at the wisdom goddess, he held his voice low, making it sound like a dead promise. "We planned everything for what to do, but did we stop to think on what could happen? The possibilities are endless, he could've escaped and destroyed us or become as we wished him to be."

"The consequence of power to a veteran of endurance." Artemis spoke up, her voice carrying through the silent room. "He learned to hold the sky. His body adapted to the weight, and if he had been immortal it would've been quick enough that he could hold it without struggle, yet the boy paid no mind to it. He held it to protect, as he did to protect my ex huntress by again diving into his new gods forsaken home."

"The child of two Great Prophecies. Did no one expect him to be powerful?" Dionysus answered, a glint in his purple eyes.

"You knew this? And you said nothing?!" Zeus thundered.

The wine god shrugged, unmoved. "It is my domain as well, the possibilities of madness and insanity that come from all things. It would have been against my being to prevent insanity. Plus I saw him as another strong and deadly demigod who might end up extending my probation."

"He won't have to extend it much more than I will!" Poseidon roared as he raised his trident, only to be blocked by Zeus and Artemis.

"Calm down, Uncle. Do it for the boy." He instantly eased as the huntress' words filled him, and his anger turned to guilt and shame as he fell back on his throne, head in his hands.

"I failed him. I promised Sally to take care of him, and promised him to protect him as much as I am able. I have failed them both."

"He does not blame you, Poseidon." Again everyone turned to the small scarred figure, who kept her face turned only to the flames even as she felt their heavy stares and gazes. "He does not remember everything of his past, but he does not feel negatively towards you. Your proof was in the throne room, if you can recall."

He sat up, eyes clouded. "He looked at me with confusion, but also acknowledgement. He only did the same to Artemis, Hermes, and-" He cut his voice off, as his eyes cleared and they locked with hers. "-you."

Hestia nodded silently as she lightly tossed a scrap of burning wood deeper into the flames. Artemis gasped. "We were the ones who supported him in his adventures, and aided him in protecting his loved ones. He looked up to us more than the others."

"But if he was so loyal, why did he do those crimes?" Athena scowled at her half-sister.

"He didn't." Hestia scanned their faces until she stopped and locked eyes with Hera. "'The sea then shifted as if called, becoming covered before thou art chained.'" It sounded as if it were her reciting something, yet even Athena had no knowledge of what her aunt was saying.

Hera's eyes widened. "'Thy flame buried again, and extinguished by blame'?"

Hestia nodded. "'Broken and empty as it was thy word.'"

Zeus and the others turned to Hera, who seemed to be deep in her thoughts as she searched for something. "What do you speak of, wife?"

He face brightened before it paled, and she again focused on Hestia. "'Thy sword, thy hand...'"

"'Thou'll run out of land. Thy mind, thy heart...'"

"'Kin thrown for their part.'"

"'Break and combine to create a new being...'"

"'As then had fore-sought in its own bringing.'"

Hermes' eyes bulged out of their sockets. "It was him?!" His eyes grew wild, as he looked from each goddess.

They both nodded, Hestia solemnly while Hera in disbelief and realization. Hermes turned back to the rest of them, nervousness in his very being. "They have done as it was foretold. They created something that was unique, as it could break before it rebuilt."

"Like a machine." Hephaestus quickly caught on. "Perseus has the ability to break down quickly and then rebuild, meaning he could also alter some words and curses' very purposes."

A black figure arose from a shadow, and they turned to see the eldest son of Kronos scowl at his 'king'. "You have brought us to our end, Zeus. We will perish by your pride."

Zeus retorted. "It was chosen by the council, and it was meant to happen as it was deserved of him!"

Hestia stopped the shouting by speaking again. "He has completed more than half of the Old Words, and we should aide him in healing instead of fight him."

"Those were part of the Old Words?!" Apollo almost screamed. It was impossible! How could they come from so long ago...

Zeus slammed his bolt into the ground, and everyone turned to see a face of rage and determination. "Find the girl he cares for, and we shall end this war."

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

 ** _3 hours later_**

 ** _West Camp, Sector 2_**

Biter sighed as he ran a palm across the surface of the table, the obsidian smooth without fault. "Place the fifth region scouts up ten yards. The fifth region archers will fill up the gap left." The messenger nodded before he ran to deliver his orders. Biter ran a hand through his hair, the white section bright even in the harsh darkness, before he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

He turned and wrapped his arms around the person, causing a gasp of surprise before she sighed into his grasp, head against his chest. "What troubles you?" Her voice was soft, and he felt the tension in his shoulders ease.

He buried his face into the side of her neck, as he breathed her in before he answered. "The gods have gone silent. Even the monsters are uneasy. While we fight the titans, what are they planning to do?"

Zoe sighed. "We have an army, and you as its leader. They would all lay their lives down to you."

"It all started with Luke. I still remember when it was just you and I." Biter replied as he played with a strand of her hair. He had helped her grow accustomed to the foul air, and now she could breathe the poison in easily, as if it were better than above.

With the time they spent in the Pit's many places, her appearance slightly changed. Her midnight black hair was much darker, and the small part of hair on the front right changed to the color that matched his aspect. As he was Biter, her strands were a orangish green, and he loved to mess with the strands as he found them intriguing. Her volcanic eyes were also darker, while again there was a quarter of them that would change with his different aspects. The top right corner section of her irises would change with who he became, and the section always grew slowly, no matter how small. Her skin was nicely tanned, her body filled and lined with light muscles from her training and strength.

His own appearances changed as well. As Biter, the top right section of his irises would always stay a volcanic black, even if he changed aspects. His eyes were only three eighths green and three eights orange, maybe less.

At the moment they had known each other for more than three months, marks had appeared on their forearms, which reminded his quiet aspect of where the Romans had their marks. Hers had a bow crossed with a spear, as became her known symbol, beside it a smaller arrow crossed with a sword, Riptide to be more exact. His was just of Riptide, and again beside it was the arrow and smaller version of Riptide. Then a bigger mark would appear on the thick of his forearm with whichever form he took: A hearth as Biter, Riptide with black wings as Terror, a clenched fist as Champion, two entwined snakes as Purgatory, and et cetera.

He pulled back and looked at Zoe, who stared back at him with her volcanic orange-green eyes. "Why don't we go with the Generals to take a break for a bit?" She nodded and he pecked her lips. "Let's go then, shall we?"

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

 ** _One hour later_**

 ** _King's Palace_**

Zoe stepped out of the flames and pulled Biter along, eager to find the Generals. Biter had sent them messages for them to meet at his palace, and they always arrived early.

Blue eyes met hers as she stepped into the living room out of the main area. The blonde smiled as he flipped through channels on the television, his feet up on the other armrest. "What's up, Midnight?"

"Where are the others?" The palace was huge, and only the General's and select few lounge around outside of the main areas, which were for the guests.

He shrugged, pointing with the controller into the kitchen. "I believe Diamond and Gold are in the kitchen, Lightning and Skull in one of the training areas, and maybe Sunshine and Torch in one of the bedrooms? I just know they snuck off through there." He pointed towards one of the hallways.

Biter nodded. "Thanks, Messenger."

"No problem, King, just don't say I mentioned them two. I wanna stay out of the next love war thank you very much." He returned to his channel surfing while they walked towards the hallway.

He stopped Zoe. "Zoe, I think maybe you should greet Diamond and Gold first. I can handle the midget flamethrower."

She sighed. He already knew of her vows and past, and he knew that she still didn't like advanced relationships. Of course he didn't push her for anything, just as she didn't do to him, so he must've seen the spark in her eyes to make him protect the two lovebirds. She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss before she walked to the kitchen.

Diamond held a mug filled halfway with dark liquid, probably coffee, while she spoke with Gold. Her onyx dark brown eyes went to Zoe as she entered, and the two girls greeted her as she entered. "Midnight."

She lowered her head before raising it again. "Diamond." She watched as Diamond stood up straight, no longer leaning on a counter, and pulled back her brown hair out of her eyes. Her olive skin shone as she shifted and turned to where she faced Zoe. "How has Sector 5 treated you?"

Diamond shrugged. "Well enough. We just shifted our positions by King's orders, but nothing too dramatic." She jut her chin to the girl. "What about you? Has King done anything wrong and gotten into any trouble lately?"

Zoe smiled. "You know him. Even as Percy he was getting into trouble. And no need for formalities, Bianca. We are safe here."

Gold smiled, her hazel eyes and chocolate skin giving her a beautiful appearance. "You still keep getting corrected, sister. Even after a month in your own sector."

Bianca scoffed. "As if you are any better, Hazel. How many times have you run off to spend some 'quality time' with Shifter in this week alone?" Hazel reddened and Bianca smiled in triumph.

A shout came from the hallway and Bianca rolled her eyes. "Is Torch _trying_ to get Sunshine pregnant? He might die before he can get that far." Zoe scowled out of habit while Hazel fanned her face lightly.

Biter came into the kitchen with a short latino in his hand, holding him in the air by the scruff of his shirt. He smiled at Zoe. "Torch wanted to speak to you personally on his choices."

Bianca and Hazel both stepped back in unison, knowing the basic outcome of this situation. Fortunately, Zoe was in a good mood. "What do you want, Valdez?"

Leo fidgeted in Biter's grasp. "Well, first off I wanted to compliment you, since you look stunning today. I also wanted to say sorry for burning two holes in the wall of one of the bedrooms, but it's minor. I wanted to add that you have my respect and that you always do the right thing. I want to repeat that you look stunning today."

Zoe's right eye twitched, flames flickering in the quarter section of her iris. She looked at Biter who just shrugged while she kept her gaze away from Torch. "Fix it." Was all she said.

As soon as she finished speaking, Biter let go of him, and he sprinted away from her as fast as he could. Biter hugged her with one arm. "Someone's in a forgiving mood today." She scowled at him but leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder before they all walked to the living room.

Messenger had gotten Lightning and Skull from a training area and they sat, Skull twirling his Stygian Iron blade with his crossed legs on the armrest while Lightning sat beside Messenger, both watching the television intently as they flipped through the channels. Sunshine sat beside Torch, her body against his with her head on his shoulder while he had an arm around her. Diamond sat on a couch with Gold beside her, and they leaned back while they looked to King.

Zoe sat next to him on the couch. He kept his hand in hers as he cleared his throat. All eyes turned to the aspect. "As of today, we're going to be having a slight vacation from our duties. Make sure your second-in-commands know their jobs and be ready to leave in an hour. Any questions?" They all shook their heads. "Good. Dismissed."

They each flashed out in a few seconds, and Zoe was left alone with their leader beside her. "How long will we have?" She asked softly.

King shrugged. "A week, a month at most. They deserve to have time to relax. The Fields of Punishment and Tartarus are not very kind to those who are still adapting."

They had found Bianca on the third day they were with Luke. He had overheard a group of giants saying they would wait til nightfall to see if the daughter of Hades would attract more demigods to eat. Nico Di Angelo appeared almost as soon as they did, and they had to hold him back to keep him from attacking. The giants' plan was good for them as well, as they could recruit more people into their small army. Some monsters came to scout it out and ended up pledging themselves to the aspect, since he was known all over the Pit. Once nightfall had arrived, they had a well enough army and had also added Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang into their midst. They slaughtered the giants before freeing Bianca, who recognized Percy's slight aura which then made Purgatory shift to Terror, who would've left her in her nightmares had it not been for Zoe who knew the girl and wanted to protect her.

They grew exponentially the first two months. Monsters and other beings heard of the Champion of the Arena's change and added to his numbers as he grew into a leader.

The third month was when they were visited. _Hestia stood blind in their palace's hearth, using her hearing to sense the shattered immortal. She explained what he had shown her the day the gods had tried to force him to obey. Upon hearing it, Biter knelt before her before she placed a hand on his head, giving him her blessing._

Her blessing helped ease his rages and thirsts for blood, and also helped him be able to strategize and expand his army into smaller sections, with thousands in each. She had said there was a connection between him and Zoe, and that it would become visible in the month. She had been right.

Zoe nudged him out of his thoughts. "Thirty minutes to depart. What should we do?"

He was about to answer when a red flash made him stand and hide Zoe behind him. Eyes filled with flames and images of war met his multi colored irises. Biter growled at the intruder. "Ares."

"I think we should have a little fun, don't you agree? Or should I slaughter the girl where she stands?"

Biter morphed to Purge. Flaming red hair glowed darkly as his figure became slightly more muscular, his eyes becoming purple slits with the quarter of volcanic black. His skin became dark brown, and he raised his gaze to the war god's, who slightly wavered. Purge roared as he swung Riptide, Ares barely being able to dodge before he swiped at his feet. The dark skinned boy jumped over the blade, slamming his entire weight onto it to cut through Ares' grip. He slammed his foot into the god's chest and he staggered back, while the aspect seethed with rage.

He slammed Ares into the ground, Riptide at his throat. "Any last words?"

Ares smiled. "Not yet."

A scream made Purge turn to see Dionysus holding Zoe, right hand over her mouth while the left held a blade pressed against her throat. Purge could feel the silver dagger dig into their throats' skin, the connection giving him Zoe's injuries and pain as well as strength. He turned back to find the god of war laughing. "You kill me and you both will be tortured until you no longer exist. Payback, punk."

He punched Purge in the face, snapping his nose. Zoe screamed as blood fell from her nostrils, pain in her eyes. "Stop, Ares. They must stay alive." Dionysus looked at the aspect and smiled. "Ah, Purge I reckon? It is good to meet you. Zeus would also like to meet you, and see some of your other forms as well."

* * *

 ** _Olympus_**

 ** _Throne Room_**

This time the chains were on his wrists and around his throat, keeping him knelt and head bowed as Purge kept his gaze scanning the room. Zoe was chained a few yards away from him, causing him to let out a low growlish whimper. Her wrists were chained to the floor, keeping her knelt as well as her arms apart, forearms visible with slight strain. Her breathing was ragged, the change of air hurting her lungs while she kept her eyes closed and head bowed.

"Purge!" His eyes snapped up to see Zeus' triumphant gaze on him, the king of the gods beaming as if he were the one who went to kidnap the being. "You shall destroy this new enemy and fight for Olympus! Once you have done so, you shall be released back into Tartarus, while we keep this girl chained and restrained for our purposes."

Purge grit his teeth. Spikes lined the inside of the big tack around his neck, the sharp edges cutting slightly into his throat and around it. It made sure to keep him restrained, and it didn't allow him to speak. He could see the light cuts around Zoe's neck and on her throat, meaning it was cutting into him more than he thought it would.

Artemis' eyes widened when she saw the holes appear around the girl's neck, and she looked over to see that the imprisoned aspect had them in the exact same spots as she did, and a marking on their forearms kept glowing a dark black. She stopped her father's speech. "What is that on your forearm, Purge?"

He did not reply, and she stepped down and shrank to human size to get a closer look. When she saw the arrow and Riptide crossed, she scowled before shock engulfed her expression, and the gods watched her interaction with wide eyes. Hermes teleported to Zoe's side and knelt, lightly tilting her neck to the side as she hissed and winced in pain, red blood flowing from her wounds as Purge hissed as well, the collar tilting to the side and cutting three long and deep gashes on the right side of his neck. Zoe closed her eyes as she felt the Celestial Bronze from him and felt the pressure of her skin being cut, and it took her almost all of her self control to keep from screaming or crying out.

Three identical deep gashes appeared in her neck, and blood flowed from her and Purge, both bleeding as their forearms glowed darkly. When Aphrodite noticed the twin symbols she squealed. "It worked! He found her! Now they need to fully connect before his lust grows to others."

Zoe scowled even in her pain and glared at the love goddess, who waved it aside. She again explained what her curse was meant to do, and Zoe's eyes widened in shock and pain. He would leave her. If she gave herself to him, he would leave her...

Artemis saw the pained emotional expression of the ex huntress and she glared at the love goddess, who quieted and shrank under her gaze. "You will release him of his curse."

"I can't."

"Then alter it! You will not hurt Zoe Nightshade, not as long as I have will and strength to protect her!" The growl startled Zoe and Purge, but Purge kept himself still as to not harm Zoe more.

"SILENCE DAUGHTER!"

"No, you be quiet, _dear brother._ " Hestia spat, shocking everyone in attendance. Her scarred face turned to Zeus, who shivered and shrank under her glare and scowl. "He is under my protection, and I shall protect Zoe Nightshade with my life if I must. My champion will _not_ suffer from her death,as i will not allow even a slight hand raised against her."

Hera raised her hand. "Aye. I stand with my eldest sister." Zeus and a few others looked at her dumbfounded. "I will bless the girl and do my best to alter his curses."

A flash and a woman appears in mist. Her dark robes flowed as she stepped beside Hestia. "Aye, the best magicians shall work on his curses. And I stand with Lady Hestia." Hecate announced.

Artemis stood tall. "I stand with Aunt Hestia."

Poseidon stood shakily, broken from when his son had been banished. "I stand with you, sister."

Hermes shouted out his agreement. "I stand with Aunt Hestia!"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus slammed his bolt into the ground, a thundering rumble spreading throughout the room. "You will follow my command, and I say for you to renounce your blessing and him as your champion."

"Not as long as I exist."

"The discussion ends there. Now get him ready, as he will fight these new enemies."

* * *

 ** _2 hours later_**

 ** _Camp Half-Blood_**

Purge appeared on the mountain with his chains, the wheel looking collar stabilized around his neck to not accidentally slice through his throat if he leans the wrong way. Hestia was the one to speak to the campers, who were weary of what this thing might be capable of.

Minutes later after he walked into the camp with Ares holding him, they were surrounded. The chatter only died down when a gray eyed girl walked towards him, the campers making a path for her to reach him. Purge ignored the girl, and kept his eyes closed as he stayed on his knees. "Who are you?" Her voice was commanding, but he ignored her still.

Ares shoved him roughly. "Answer her, brat."

He opened his eyes and saw the brunette was still staring at him. She repeated herself, gray eyes filled with anger. "Who are you?"

"It depends on who you ask. Me?" She nodded stiffly. He smiled. "Purge. The creation of Dionysus and Hephaestus." Gasps went through the crowd. Of course, who would name their child Purge?

"Who are you really?"

Ares scoffed. "The brat has no brain that works. He's shattered, but he used to be Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." The girl gasped.

"If you ask about my entire being, I am formerly known as Perseus Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, thrice savior of Olympus, Defeater of Ares, and many other names. Now I am the Curse Bearer, Champion of Hestia." He answered with a smirk, causing Ares' eye to twitch.

Seconds later he felt agony in his abdomen. He gasped and bent over, feeling the blood flowing from a long cut across his right side. Ares gave the being a smirk. "Watch your mouth, punk. Zeus has someone waiting to leave a mark on her. He just needs you to give him a reason."

Purge's eyes widened while the campers turned in confusion. "Don't you _dare_ touch her." His voice was strong, even as the pain only slowly dulled. He hated it when one of them were wounded, because then he had to wait at her pace that only speeded up a bit by him being connected to her.

"Then you better behave, mutt. Unless you want her violated like you did my son." Ares flickered to Mars, who threatened the being with a growl.

"Percy never touched him. He found him there..." His voice weakened, as the subject of their deaths was a weakness to all of the aspects.

Mars slackened the chains a bit and left the aspect's legs and feet without restraint. "You'll do as she says, and if we hear anything bad from the daughter of Athena, you'll feel what happens." With that, the god flashed away, leaving Purge in chains at the feet of the girl.

"Everyone go back to your activities. I'll deal with the Curse Bearer." They did as told, and she turned to him. "Get up."

He followed her orders, feeling a chain bond them together in a prisoner to slaver kind of way. He would do it for Zoe.

She looked up at him, as he was about two feet taller than her. She was around 5'4'', maybe 12 or 11 if she's short, 14 or 15 if she's average height. "Why is your name Purge?"

He looked at her. Waiting until she got angry, he spoke. "I am the one who is controlled by anger and insanity, which makes me purge."

"How many aspects do you have?"

"We don't know."

"Each has a different name and combination?"

"Yes."

"How do you change from one aspect to the other?"

"Depends on the average mood."

"Could you change right now?"

He growled. "I would if I wasn't angry, yet here we are."

She paused. "Why are you angry?"

"They're holding someone I care deeply for. To make me fight for them."

"Why did you kill the other heroes?"

Purge flickered from himself to Terror, the black wings materialized before vanishing when she gasped. "I did not exist when they were killed. Neither did most of us. Perseus shares his memories, so we know what he remembers. He remembers those days vividly. He had felt pulled towards those places at those times, and he had been devastated when he found the bodies. He looked for evidence of who the violator and murderer was, yet there was none. Only the bodies. He was always found crying in the center of where they were, blood on his hands and body. It was from trying to find a way to save them, but he was too late and instead was seen as the murderer. He was cursed by many of the Olympians and thrown to Tartarus, where we rose and he has let us flow freely in his body while he stays in slumber."

She stared at him, gray eyes trying to detect any deceit. "Answer me truthfully, no lies or deceit." He nodded, the command drinking into his skin. "Did Percy kill them, any of them or have anything to do with their deaths?"

"Not in the way you imagine. We believe they were targeted because of their connection to him, but he did not kill them or help kill them." She had gasped at the beginning believing he was telling her that Percy had killed them, but then relaxed when he finished. When she stayed silent, he asked. "What is your name?"

"Alana Heldon."

"Strange name for a daughter of Athena."

Alana scowled. "My father named me."

"You look just like her." He blurted.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Your sister."

Her eyes widened. "You've seen her?"

He nodded, hating that he had to answer her directly and truthfully. "She is in my army."

"Army?"

"General of Sector 27. Birth name Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. The one to complete and receive the Mark of Athena. Formerly Perseus Jackson's girlfriend. Formerly senior and head counselor of the Athena Cabin." He stated with ease.

"Take me to her." She hadn't chosen her words carefully. They vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

 ** _King's Palace_**

They appeared in the hallway, and voices came from the living room.

Messenger gestured frantically over the table covered with maps. "He's nowhere in Tartarus! Where could he and Midnight have gone?"

Alana stayed silent as he did as well, Purge making no sound as he stepped and leaned against the wall.

Diamond shook her head. "Something happened to them. Midnight would never do this!"

Skull clenched the hilt of his Stygian Iron Sword. "If we don't find King before the battle, we won't stand a chance. People have already begun to panic, even the monsters in our ranks have been searching for at least a trail or trace of him."

Spear shook her head. "Even Prissy wasn't this stupid. King would never abandon those loyal to him. What have you found, Owl?"

Owl turned to the group, as she had been staring intently at the maps. Her gray eyes flashed with determination, but also fear. "Skull found traces of the Olympian gods in here, which means there was a struggle. Ichor was on the floor, which turned out to be of Ares. Blood was away from it from five feet. It turned out to be Midnight's. King's blood was near the Ichor, which means he fought with Ares, but must've gotten distracted when he saw Midnight bleeding. Someone had to be holding her, and the traces of her were right next to traces of another god. Vine said it was of his father, which means Dionysus and Ares ambushed them."

Gold sighed. "What if Castor was lying? You know he misses his father since he died in the Battle of Manhattan."

Shifter held her comfortingly. "Vine would want to see his father, but he would not lie to King or Owl. His twin Thorn would keep him in check."

Lightning sighed and leaned back. "Remember when we were all on earth fighting for the Olympians, when we didn't have to call each other by code names and we could talk to Pollux and Castor by just saying that?"

Siren smiled and lay against his chest. "Oh how much things have changed."

Owl sighed, a finger trailing a line on the map. "I miss Percy."

Many of them agreed. That's when Alana coughed from the poisonous air.

Purge still leaned against the wall, hands chained and wheel shaped 'collar' around his neck. If they saw him as he was, they would kill the girl and then storm Olympus. He leaned down and whispered urgently. "We need to leave."

She nodded, and they heard a girl shout, "King!" before the world spun.

* * *

 ** _J/N: Hey this is Janus from JanusGrace, the other writing group. Thank you for reading and this chapter is a lot longer than the others. Leah and I finished our summer school work and so we thought it'd be nice to see what happens when you write for two hours straight. Here it is, and thank you to those who support AstraGrace and JanusGrace. Enjoy and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**C/N: This is Chloe from JanusGrace, and you are reading Cursed Insanity.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

Owl sighed, a finger trailing a line on the map. "I miss Percy."

Many of them agreed. That's when Alana coughed from the poisonous air.

Purge still leaned against the wall, hands chained and wheel shaped 'collar' around his neck. If they saw him as he was, they would kill the girl and then storm Olympus. He leaned down and whispered urgently. "We need to leave."

She nodded, and they heard a girl shout, "King!" before the world spun.

* * *

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Camp Half-Blood_**

Alana breathed in the clear air with gusto. She didn't understand how people could breathe that poison and still survive. Purge actually seemed stranger in the Pit, but now his shoulders sagged again as before, red hair flying with the soft wind, breathing slow and deep. Now she noticed the pain in his figure. The sagging shoulders, the dullness of the volcanic black in his eyes, red hair seemingly natural, chest rising and falling hesitantly and choppily, a slight wince in his right eye.

That's when his figure began to change. His hair became midnight black, the front right section stark white. His body lost a few pound of muscle, but he was still well built. His skin turned from chocolate to tanned, but his eyes were the startling ones. The quarter of his eyes that had the volcanic black was still there and in the same area. Half of the space left was orange, while the other was green. He looked like an entirely different person, yet she still could see the tightness in his forehead and the ease of his features.

"Biter." He said the name softly, and she almost didn't hear him. Alana looked at him, as he sat with one leg outstretched while the other was bent, his right arm pressed onto it as he stared off into the horizon, which was slowly going down. "I missed this."

"What?"

He gestured to the sand around them, the gentle waves that lapped at the shoreline. He kept his eyes on the lowering sun, the orange in his eyes shining bright. "The sunset, the beach, the comfort." He frowned at the last one. "I used to feel comfort when I was here, but now it feels poisonous to me. Tartarus is my home, and I defend the ones I love until I no longer live, and then I'll keep protecting them until I no longer exist." He paused. "If I die, I reform in the Pit, right in the Arena, where all must fight to the death with one victor. I am bound there now, because of something Percy Jackson never committed. And here we are," He motioned to the disappearing sun. "The sun rises and sets even when I may not see it. Everyone goes and moves on, only looking to the past when they are close to death."

Biter kept his gaze to the far view, even once the sunset and arrays of colors had vanished entirely. Only once the moon rose, did he look up. A small wavering smile reached his lips, and Alana followed his gaze to see The Huntress, with her bow drawn and hair tied back, the arrow nocked and ready to fly. He sighed sadly. "Zoe. I fight for you."

* * *

 ** _Camp Half-Blood_**

 ** _Dining Pavilion_**

The morning was chaotic, to say the least. The chatter was high and only quieted partly when Biter walked in with Alana, seeing the very different features of the one who had called himself Purge the day before. The 'wheel collar' still held around his neck, his wrists still chained together with the 'collar'. He grabbed food and dumped it all into the hearth, muttering in Greek along the lines of, "To Hestia, my Lady. Protect Zoe. To Artemis, Poseidon, and Hermes, and my love."

Everyone watched him as he leaned against the Athena table, where he sat on the floor with his left leg outstretched and right bent to set his arm upon. Alana simply sacrificed the best of her food and prayed to her mother, hoping to understand the being she had under her command. She sat next to him, but at the table, his head near her plate of food. Everyone followed suit and sat down and conversed, until a loud clap resonated.

Dionysus raised his palms outstretched. "A new morning for all of you. As Chiron has been dead for nearly a decade for depressing reasons, I have to welcome the new campers here. Welcome Kyle Potter and Steve Barton." A satyr whispered in his ear and he nodded. "Ahem, Kayly Saunter and Paleave Fauntan."

He pronounced it as 'Kay-lee', and some of the campers cheered and clapped respectfully. Dionysus continued. "Yes yes very good. More campers to babysit for me. We also have the arrival of an immortal being from yesterday. Wave to Curse Bearer, at least, since I did have a part in his punishment." Some people waved while Biter scowled. "At the moment he is in his calmer aspect, Biter. Those who wish to know more of the Curse Bearer can ask him and the one in charge of him. Ask Alabama Beddon for anything." Again a satyr whispered and the wine god corrected himself. "Ahem, Alana Heldon daughter of Athena. To the gods."

"To the gods." Was everyone's response except Biter, who sat with his eyes closed while he probably ignored everyone or was thinking. Most likely the first but maybe both. Alana ignored the stares she was getting and finished her meal, to which Biter stood when she did and he followed her to leave her dish and then back to the table. She stared at him, where he was again in the same exact position of before.

"What?" He asked emotionlessly.

How did he know she was looking at him? His mouth twitched. "Are you reading my mind?"

Others stared at her but she didn't care. She wanted to understand the Curse Bearer, and no one else would understand. "Partially. Only questions you have that are directed to me or about me."

She almost forgot he couldn't lie. Alana remembered that morning when she asked him why he was following her and he answered automatically while looking annoyed at himself. _'I am bound to you. I must follow your orders even if I do not wish to do so, and as proof I will remind you about one of your first orders, for me to speak truthfully without deceit or lies.'_ She smiled at the memory. He has to do what he tells her. Why not have a little fun?

Since he had been only reading her questions, he became confused. "Fun with what?" Of course he was clueless. She still remembered the stories people kept telling her about Percy Jackson. He was mostly clueless. Ironically, this aspect also had the same trait.

"Nothing, don't ask about it." She made sure to word it carefully, and he only nodded with a sigh of defeat. She really was going to take advantage of it. "Let's go."

He muttered under his breath. "I have to follow either way, now you're just making me _go_."

She found out the consequence when they reached her small cave that no one else had been able to find and didn't know about. He kept walking, 'going' around in circles as he glared at her. "You can stop going right now." He stopped and sat down, legs crossed and back against the wall.

She only now realized one of the reasons why the Aphrodite cabin had been ogling him: He was shirtless. He only had shorts and of course probably boxers underneath them, while the rest of him was bare, visible to all. He was very well built, muscles adding nice touches to him without making it look bulging or even big. He had a barely visible pack on his abdomen, but she couldn't see if it was six or eight, maybe more. He looked about sixteen, and she was fifteen...

Why am I thinking this? Snap out of it! She sounded just like an Aphrodite girl! She left her thoughts to see a slightly annoyed slightly amused Biter. "What are you thinking?" He said with a small smirk in his voice, which was mostly outweighed by annoyance.

"Nothing. Don't ask about it again." Again he nodded before he leaned back onto the wall. She sat down in front of him, which made him open one multicolored eye to look at her with a brow raised. She ignored his look. "Why are you here?"

That made him sit back, head raised to look at her directly, eyes open. "Zeus has ordered me to destroy his new enemy and fight for Olympus. Once I have done so, I will be returned to Tartarus while they keep hold of Zoe Nightshade chained and restrained for their purposes." His voice went hard and anger filled it when he mentioned Zoe.

"Who is she?"

"Zoe Nightshade, second-in-command of the entire army, former daughter of Pleione and Atlas, former Hesperide, the one who aided Heracles in his labor of the Golden Apples, former lieutenant and huntress of the Hunters of Artemis, victim of a prophecy to save Artemis from Atlas' grasp, the one who fell by a parent's hand, hater of men, trained huntress, defender of me when I was in a form of myself to trick her and kill her from blood thirst but then easily changed my views, the constellation The Huntress in the sky, demi-titan and demi-nymph, thrown to Tartarus for having aided Perseus Jackson in his quests, the one who survived the Pit for over half a decade alone and on what she could hunt and catch, my first companion in my existence that was not just an aspect of my first self, Midnight, Savior of the Moon, the one being held hostage at this moment, my friend, and-" His voice caught, as if it hurt to say and he fought to keep it to himself. "-my love."

The last words were so low she only barely heard him, but it surprised her. She was the legend behind the Huntress, who had been put in the sky by her lady Artemis, to hunt forever in the stars. She had been judged by her blood, and not by her actions. She died to protect the hero of Olympus and Olympus itself, yet Zeus banished her to Tartarus once Percy Jackson vanished and was made into the Curse Bearer. She knew the gods were cruel, but she had one question she needed answered.

"Did my mother take part in cursing Percy Jackson?"

"No." She felt relief before he continued with his angry and dark voice. "The goddess of wisdom and daughter of Zeus stood to curse and take part in cursing the son of her rival, the demigod son of Poseidon who was said to have killed and violated her precious daughter Annabeth Chase. She did not think of Percy Jackson even a second after she had been told her daughter was dead because of him."

Blood drained from her face. No, no, no... Athena was grief-stricken badly that she made a rash and evidence-less decision. It was love and pride for her daughter.

Alana could see he was trying to hold back from answering her, but his chained self and one of the curses held him to be loyal to her, even if he wished to go and find Zoe.

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

She knew he knew who, it was just he had to have the exact person if not see could turn it against him. "Zoe."

"No, I feel like I am her other half, the piece that has been missing since she first existed. I feel unworthy and low compared to her, feel that every day I can see her smile breaks me before making me someone stronger and making me closer to her. I need her." Again he kept his gaze away from her, his words pausing many times because of his hesitance and failed defiance.

"Would the gods let you be with her for a while?"

This time he looked up at her. His eyes were filled with different emotions, but the brightest was hope. "I don't know. None of us do."

"Then I will go to Olympus to ask. Take me there." As soon as she gave the order they vanished.

* * *

 ** _Olympus_**

 ** _Throne Room_**

Biter let go of her once they reached the throne room, his hand pressing to his chest before he bent in pain. Red liquid splattered onto the floor, and a figure flashed into the center throne. "Why have you come, creature?" Biter stayed silent and Zeus thundered. "WHY HAVE YOU COME?!"

"Answer him truthfully." She said it low and his ear perked.

"I was...ordered...Athena's daughter.." He struggled the words out, as he looked down at his chest to see a deep slash over his heart. Fear widened his colorful eyes, and he turned to Alana.

"I had him bring me here to speak with the one in charge of Zoe Nightshade."

Zeus' eye raised. "And why do you search for the one in charge of the mutt?"

Biter flinched at what Zeus used to describe Zoe. Alana stayed calm. "I ask for permission to be given to the Curse Bearer to see her in a schedule, to make him want to fight harder for us, Lord Zeus."

She really did have a way with words as her mother did. "I didn't think of that. Very wise. I give you permission, creature, to see your brat of a lover. Speak with Artemis about what schedule to place." He flashed away, and they appeared in what seemed like a beaten down hotel.

Alana led Biter to the door that was shining, and she knocked on it, noticing that Biter no longer had the restraints around his neck. The door opened to reveal a young girl in a silver parka, who Alana assumed was Artemis. She bowed and explained their reason, which Artemis took in quickly. She led them inside into a small kitchen, and she sat down on the counter top with a sigh. "Once or twice a week is all I can do. Three if you're lucky." She looked at the bleeding aspect and gave him a sad smile. "Do not hurt her, she is in there. You have a few hours."

He basically rushed through the door, and found her laying on her side and looking at the window, her right hand chained to the wall near her bed. When she heard his ragged breathing she turned and gasped. Biter saw a red splatter all over her chest, and he wasted no time in reaching her and laying her down. "Biter..."

She nodded slightly and he slid her shirt off, the slash above her heart. He lightly pressed his palms over the wound, causing her to gasp from pain and the feeling, before he felt his power healing her. Once she was healed, his wound vanished, their necks scarred but not bleeding. He held the side of her face in his hand, and she leaned into his touch.

Only then did he notice she was almost half naked, the middle of her bra cut apart from where the blade cut her. He felt something inside of him, and he was grateful that the door was enchanted to be unopened for a few hours.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers deeply, desperately. He needed her. And she needed him.

Zoe returned it just as feverishly, her hands grasping his hair and pulling it in her grip. He growled into her mouth, pleasurable pain flowing through his spinal cord as he felt her pull his hair. He gripped her hips and pushed her into her bed, causing a shocked gasp to leave the ex huntress. He pulled away from her desperate mouth and ran his open lips down her neck, his hot breath causing her to shiver underneath him. She let go of his hair and ran her hands down his chest, feeling every curve and shape of his body. He bit down on her neck, and she gasped, her nails digging into his sides to draw blood. He felt no pain in his neck even though her neck was bleeding, and it surprised him enough for him to pause, looking at his own neck.

No blood or cut.

Zoe pulled him back from his revery by easily flipping him over, her legs straddling him and pressing the aspect into the bed. She ignored the pull of the chain around her wrist as she ran her hands down his chest and then back up, before she savagely went to his neck, licking and biting on the sensitive skin and he moaned, his fingers digging into her back. She did the same to his chest, leaving marks to show she owned him, as he owned her.

Biter pushed her upwards to see her eyes, dark with lust. It changed to need as they stared at each other. He unclasped her bra slowly, the two pieces then falling from her arms as he stared at her exposed chest.

Zoe felt self conscious as his colorful eyes looked at her, memorizing every curve and rise of her upper body. She whined, and it pulled the aspect out of his thoughts. She was rolled under him, shocking her before his lips were on her skin, causing moans and growls and gasps to leave her lips as he went wild, claiming her as his own, only his.

Her jeans were off in seconds, the button torn off as she had been in a rush to remove them. His hands went under her thighs, pressing her and lifting her into the wall and headboard as he pressed himself against her, his lips teeth and tongue fighting hers for dominance. Zoe grinded against him, and they both let out gasps and moans. She tore his shorts to pieces, and then she was fully exposed to him, but she didn't care. He pressed and kneaded her breasts, before she took the last bit of clothing from between them.

He was a fallen angel, only hers. She tried to remember her doubts, but her mind was blank, each touch from the boy causing colors to shine in her vision as the pleasure rolled over her entire being. She would be free, free from all she had created when angered by her first love, free from the pain of betrayal...

Biter entered her swiftly, his mouth on hers to stop her scream of pain. One tear fell from her right eye, and they stayed still until the pain vanished, replaced by mind blowing pleasure and near being full instead of a half. Zoe started pushing against him once it started, and soon they were thrusting against each other in a wild rhythm, their very core melting under the heated pressure.

She saw his form change, jet black hair and sea green eyes, a quarter of each eye volcanic black. They kept going, and she couldn't focus on what aspect it was. She deemed it didn't matter as she felt herself reach her climax. They let go together, the feeling of him filling her womb satisfying as she held him close, neither letting go of the other even once they had finished their release.

They lay underneath the covers, pressed up against each other but none entering or pressing the other. Their heavy breathing was in unison, their heartbeats beating as one as it pounded against their chests. He let his slightly calloused fingers sink through her hair, his mesmerizing eyes holding her gaze as her hands went to his silky hair. They pressed their foreheads against the other's, the same emotions mirrored in the other's eyes. "I love you, Zoe." He whispered in his loving voice, the childness of years ago gone and replaced by sincerity.

She pressed her face into his neck, her chest rising and falling with his as she lay above him. "I love you, Percy."

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location_**

 ** _Zoe's emprisonment_**

He heard a knock on the door, and he shouted a bit, "Coming!" He felt complete, no longer longing for something he couldn't have, but feeling his loyalty to her grow. He kissed her lightly on her head before he dressed, putting her clothes in a pile on the other side of the bed to hide from anyone who enters. He conjured a pair of shorts identical to the ones before, only the first were torn to shreds. He smiled to himself before he ran his fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of freedom that brought him back.

After making the shredded shorts disappear, he opened the door to find Alana, the daughter of Athena who was able to order him around. He leaned on the door frame. "What's up?"

She looked confused but shook it off. "Artemis says your time is up."

He sighed but nodded. He ignored her entirely to make sure he didn't need to answer her questions, and closed the door behind him after one last glance of his lover sleeping peacefully.

When he stepped into the living room, Artemis fell off of the counter top she had been crouched on. She looked at him eyes wide. "P-Percy?"

* * *

 ** _L/N: That start up was a bit weird and cringy, Chloe_**

 ** _C/N: I was bored, so I did my best to sound professional._**

 _ **L/N: O-okay. This was updated a few hours after the other chapter, this one being done by Chloe and I in those hours. We challenged ourselves against the other daughter of Artemis and son of Ares. I say we did well, even if it was a lot shorter. We left a good cliffhanger though!**_

 ** _C/N: Agreed. Review and Enjoy._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Enjoy and review. This is Astra**_

* * *

 ** _Olympus_**

 ** _Two hours later_**

 ** _Throne room_**

"Percy?" Poseidon gasped when he saw the image of his son below him.

Percy smiled sadly. "Hey, Dad. Long time no see, huh?"

He was engulfed in a flash by his father, who embraced him tightly as he did the same. Once he let go, Percy kept his gaze low, his hands in his pockets. He was able to conjure a shirt afterwards, and put on the blue shirt and changed into jeans, feeling uncomfortable with showing so much of him, much to Aphrodite's disappointment.

When Poseidon heard that his son had returned, he made sure that Zeus would not bring him in chains.

The mischievous immortal smiled his signature troublemaker grin to the gods he liked before turning to Zeus, where he kept his head bowed. Alana was in shock behind him, having no idea she had seen _the_ Percy Jackson when he left that room. Athena kept looking nervously to her daughter, her gaze going to her because of her being the one who had received the blessing when Ares entered the camp.

Percy again kept his head bowed, though his eyes were still filled with hurt and betrayal. "Uncle, it has been a while."

"Indeed it has." Zeus did not give any indication, so Percy continued slowly, the son of Poseidon's voice laced with hidden anger.

"It seems I was rudely awoken when there was so much talk of the gods, but I only chose to watch as the others went through with their wishes. I didn't watch before, but when I first heard my name called, I just had to see the interaction." His calm and grown demeanor surprised and frightened some of the gods in the room, fear lacing through more than half of the Olympians, excluding Zeus who of course was to prideful and greedy.

"You are needed to defend Olympus from a new enemy-"

"And who is this new enemy, Uncle? I ask because I was in my own war for quite some time, and they had been preparing to go to battle when Biter and Zoe were both ambushed. Sadly, I do have a lot more on my plate nowadays." He tapped his thigh, not breaking his gaze from the floor.

Zeus scowled, oblivious to what Percy was actually planning, as he expected the same demigod as before. "Olympus is more important. Once you have obliterated the enemy you will be sent back down, so you can have your petty war in the abyss."

Percy stayed silent, which caused many gods to become nervous, their intelligence much higher than Zeus' blinded mind. Athena was one of the most nervous and fidgety, as she wondered how he had become so cunning and calm.

Zeus continued. "As such, we will have you ready at the Camp to train the demigods before you battle with the enemy, who will get to camp in four days. You will do as instructed by that daughter of Athena behind you and will follow all of our orders. Now, if no one else has anything to add, I call this meeting-"

Artemis interrupted. "We have just received our long lost thrice hero and savior of Olympus, and this is how you will welcome him? He has proven himself many times and as the Old Words have proven his innocence, you still wish to banish him when he has no fault?"

Zeus fumed. "Quiet, daughter. This male demigod is still the Curse Bearer, and must follow his banishment as it was sentenced. Once a punishment is given it cannot be undone!"

Hestia shook her head. "Again you blind yourself, and even when the hero who has been betrayed comes back to those who broke him, you still remain blinded by your greed and pride. You are the one who chooses to not undo a punishment, for it proves that you were wrong!

"SILENCE, HESTIA! YOU ARE NO OLYMPIAN AND HAVE NO WORD IN THIS!" His angered words struck hard, and all of them flinched except for the receiver and the giver.

Percy spoke. "You speak of Olympus being important. You speak of justice and order. You speak of honor and bravery. You only hold greed and pride, _Uncle,_ and you let your fatal flaw consume you and bring you closer to your end. You blind all of the others with your accusations and manipulation, believing to be safe behind power. Power is nothing, my dear uncle. Power takes all and gives, NOTHING." He lifted his head and locked eyes with the king of the gods. His eyes were filled with anger and malice, even the quarter volcanic black filled with the emotions. "I believe I must bring up the subject of Zoe Nightshade, as she is a prisoner of war in any way you put it, from your own lines. She is the one who believes the gods are to be respected and be held high, as well as do as they command. I disagree, but I must hold up the account that I am standing freely in front of you while she is the one hidden away and in chains."

He raised his hands, wrists upwards as he held them together. "She is much stronger than me. If you believe I can destroy an entire fleet and more, then you will have no problem in taking in Zoe to your lines while shackling me to a bed instead of her." He emphasized his last words, which caused Artemis' eyes to widen.

"You chained her to a bed?!"

Zeus waved his daughter aside. "It was Apollo and Ares who chained her and chose the location. I only gave them the freedom."

One look from Percy and she restrained herself. "Perseus, you are making this more difficult than your other creatures-"

"Aspects. I believe they are called _aspects_."

"Whatever! They knelt before me-"

"They were chained to the floor, to which made them kneel. They did not kneel to you."

"SILENCE! You will do as you're told!"

Percy tilted his head to the side. "And if I don't?"

"YOUR LOYALTY FORBIDS YOU TO-!"

"My loyalties were broken after I was heartbroken and believed to ask help from the gods, but instead became the suspect and was tossed into Tartarus. Thank you by the way, since it helped me find who I was really looking for." He looked at his watch and tapped it. He sighed. "I'm sorry, great uncle, but I must be off. I am a few days late to taking my Generals on their vacation before the war really starts. If you want more time, try to slip in with my secretary. She may find an opening in my schedule."

Percy had planned it very carefully, telling what the gods should do and when. Artemis was to release Zoe from her prison at the exact moment she yelled at her father. Hestia was to anger him a bit before Percy would defend Zoe and Zeus would pay attention to his own anger more than the finger who was sprinting from behind a throne to another. Zoe would group up with Alana, who was still in a bit of shock, and they would both stay behind Percy and out of sight of the other gods, Hestia bending the Mist to show no one behind him. Then he would surprise Zeus and teleport back to Tartarus, where he would have to find a way to bar most of the gods entry to the Pit.

As planned, he gripped both of the girls' hands before he vanished seemingly by himself, and all of the gods gasped at the sudden exit. Of course Zeus then came out with his enraged order:

"FIND HIM!"

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

 ** _King's palace_**

Zoe could finally breathe when she felt her feet on the obsidian floor in their home. She didn't care about anything else, because she pulled Percy down and kissed him, her gratitude evident in the way she kissed him desperately. Percy smiled and deepened it, a slight heatedness growing between them.

A cough made them turn to find Alana, who had been trying to clear her throat before the poison in the air got in her lungs and she coughed instead. Percy pulled away from Zoe sadly before handing Alana a flask of nectar, which then soothed her throat and coated her lungs to protect her from the air.

Percy turned the corner before he looked back at both girls. Voices echoed from the living room, and Percy planned to give them a scare. He held Riptide lightly in his right hand, before he nodded slightly to Zoe, who then summoned her bow while Alana looked between then in confusion.

They pounced. Owl knelt in front of the maps, Siren beside her with Lightning. Gold and Diamond sat on a different couch with Shifter in between them. Sunshine and Torch sat on their own couch while Skull sat on the floor, twisting his silver ring. Spear stood behind Owl, eyes glued to the diagrams and maps of the palace and Tartarus.

Percy slammed his hilt against the side of Skull's, well, skull. The boy crashed to the ground. He then got Torch and Sunshine down in seconds, and while the others took in the presence of an intruder, he swung the blade like a bat, the flat of the blade hitting the side of Shifter's head.

Zoe began raining arrows on the Generals, each one pinning a demigod to their seat by their clothes or pinning them to the wall. Not a single one hit or grazed skin.

Alana watched in utter confusion as Lightning was pinned to the couch with Siren beside him, Gold was knocked down and Diamond was also pinned to the couch behind her. Spear tried to attack, but was easily pinned to the wall.

All was silent. "Seems like someone needs better training."

"Percy?" Owl's voice brought memories back, but he felt none of those feelings toward the former daughter of Athena.

He spread his arms out. "Where's my hug?"

Bodies slammed into him, and he only laughed as he got a few punches that stopped immediately when Zoe hissed in pain, bruises on her skin. They let him go while the daughter of Athena did not. She held him tightly, her gray eyes filled with emotions. He ran a hand through her hand. "Annabeth, everything has changed. I see you as a friend, no longer a lover. I'm sorry."

His words hurt her, but she nodded her head in sadness. She had hoped he would return and his feelings for her would as well. She was wrong.

Alana cleared her throat. "So, who are these people?"

"Oh right. Everyone meet Alana daughter of Athena, and Alana meet everyone."

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

 ** _2 days later_**

 ** _West battlefield_**

King held Midnight's hand as they looked down through their masks and hoods to the army below them, under their command. He had wanted more time, but after the Olympians had taken him the enemy titans had been trying to march their army against King's for he was not there to defend it.

He turned to Messenger. "Give the order to stand by." The boy nodded and zoomed off, spreading the message quickly through the ranks. A few Generals stood behind the two rulers. "Vine, give the order to lock shields. All front lines will keep the defense together." Said General saluted before running off to his sector. "Siren, make sure your sector is ready to change the enemy's minds." She nodded and flashed away to her sector. "Skull, ready your sector and make sure they can summon enough soldiers." Said boy saluted and shadow traveled away. "Diamond, keep the archers in position. Hold fire but stay ready to let the arrows fly."

The other generals waited for their orders, but he had none to give. "Good luck." They all saluted and vanished, nothing left to show they had been there moments ago. King held Midnight's hand tightly.

She turned to look at him, sea green eyes filled with fear. "What's wrong?"

King looked at her. "What if I can't take back control?"

He was stopped before he could ask more. He melted into the kiss and held her against him. She pulled back to give him a stern look. "You can, and you will."

That was when two figures appeared on the battlefield miles below them. "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

While some monsters booed he smiled. "Seems like Zeus was dumb enough to come himself. And of course with Ares in a time of war."

Midnight smirked. "Shall we greet him?"

He locked arms with her. "We shall."

Together they walked down a path made by their soldiers, every step another soldier moved to make way as they stepped into the easy kill zone. Zeus fumed as he saw them both. "Greetings, uncle Zeus. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ares grunted while Zeus thundered. "You excuse of a demigod! You will protect Olympus-"

Percy cut him off. "Maybe later, but if you haven't noticed I'm here to speak with the enemy before the battle. If you could kindly step aside, it would please me so. And my name is King, down here. I'll forgive you this once, but don't make the mistake again."

Zeus was about to blast as many of King's army as he could, but felt the ground tremble. Miles away, were the first soldiers of the army. Minutes later, they occupied the space like ants, stopping a few yards away. Two figures came up on hell hounds.

King scowled as he held Midnight slightly behind him. "What are your reasons for coming when I have given warning to not trespass in my territory?"

Kronos laughed along with Porphyrion. "Ah dear grandson, you have grown. I see you still do as the gods ask of you." He turned his head to Zeus. "Hello, son. I find it strange that my youngest child, the one filled with most greed and pride, is still seen as a king."

Zeus went silent while King scoffed. "You are not welcome here, Kronos. I suggest you leave. Oh and since you are here, why don't you take your son and grandson as well? He does loves war spoils, so maybe you can teach him how to be defeated in style as you have."

Kronos growled and his hell hound stepped forward, and in less than a second Midnight had her bow in hand with an arrow nocked, string pulled taut. Porphyrion laughed. "The huntress has spunk! I may keep her alive after this, as to enjoy her for myself." Midnight growled and held King back, who already had Riptide in hand.

King glared a moment longer before speaking. "No bloodshed is wanted on my ground, but be my guest. You will fall as a foot-soldier, not as a king." He spat the words, and they had their purpose complete. Porphyrion scowled and roared, signaling to the army to start its attack.

King quickly pulled Midnight to his side before vanishing to the father lines, causing roars from the two allied enemies. It was obvious they worked under someone else, but it was never seen by others.

Zeus appeared in his tent, which irritated the leader of the Army exponentially. He kept his eyes on the battle plans, watching as the marks moved as the armies did, some burning as they fell while others half melted as injuries. Zeus raged. "Stop this at once! You will protect Olympus-"

He slammed his palm against the table before walking towards the god, getting in his face as his anger shone bright even from behind his mask. "You are driving my patience. I have been lenient with you and have given you opportunities to leave, yet you still hold no honor. This is a war, Zeus. Not a kid's play toy. If you are so worried for your people, why don't you prepare them, as I have done with mine? Now leave before I skewer you." He was about to say more, but Midnight pulled him back to the plans, watching as two more soldiers burned and vanished into dust.

Zeus was stunned. His pride kept him from listening to the immortal's words, and he seethed as his anger grew.

Ares being smarter than his father already knew the boy was right, but said nothing as he saw the king of the gods start to smoke.

When he was going to blow, King sighed and snapped his fingers, encasing the furious god in a bubble as lights shone from inside, the outcome of a raging and stupid god. King looked intently at the plans. He looked at the encasement still glowing and saw the small lightning bolt wielding figure on the map. He picked it up from his tent and placed it farther into enemy lines, the bubble releasing as the god continued his rage.

King smirked. "I didn't expect that to work. He's already cleared three hundred soldiers from where he's stationed." Sure enough enemy figures fell and burned under the bright lights and flashes of the god. Midnight smiled and leaned against him, head on his shoulder as they stared and scanned all of the enemy impacts throughout the field.

He saw the right flank slowly falling, so he replaced the injured soldiers with sector 6's cavalry. 600 demigods and monsters on hell hounds charged into the fray, taking advantage of the confusion.

General Spear sounded in King's head. _We're falling under pressure, King. Need reinforcements in upper left flank of Sector 18._ He looked to that spot which had demigods falling fast. King turned to Midnight. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Gladly." They appeared in the field, Midnight shooting arrows faster than the blink of an eye. King's appearance changed, frame visible as his skin sank and his face gaunt, but no one noticed the change except Midnight, who kept the arrows flying at a steady pace. King slid underneath an attacker and slammed his head into a cyclops', his sword cutting through the empousa who had tried to strike and stabbing through the one eyed freak's neck.

He boiled some of the enemies alive, each falling to their knees, if they had any, before turning to dust. Spear appeared beside him. "Glad you could make it!" She shouted over the sounds of battle, until a scream came from one of their soldiers, and a drakon appeared. Spear grinned. "I get a second time to kill the bastard, and I'll take it happily!" She charged after the monster while King sliced through multiple creatures who had piled onto his sword.

He and Midnight turned the tables easily until he was met with the giant king, Porphyrion, as he stood tall with a sword raised high. "I will enjoy tearing you to shreds, sea spawn."

King turned him around, slices and gashes appearing in the giant and outside of him. Porphyrion howled in rage, somehow able to slap the immortal aside with ease. King slammed into the ground, leaving a new crater in the desert lands of Tartarus. The giant king fell easily, eyes blank and wide as his life drained quickly. "I am no child of Poseidon nor Neptune, but the creature made to kill." He said it slowly, feeling pain over his body that seemed very impossible.

Porphyrion saw his work and smiled before he lay limp on the battle field, the war still raging around the two. King tore his mask off, revealing his now sea green volcanic black eyes as his form became its first, and he gasped for breath as he felt himself leaving the known world. A scream tore through Midnight as she found him barely breathing, and all of the other creatures fell, except for Kronos. She cut through his neck and turned to her lover, the titan's head falling to the floor as the body fell limply. She howled in agony as she rested his head in her lap, her own mask torn onto the ground as their eyes met.

His hand raised shakily and she held it, grip tight as she searched him for injury. Nothing was visible to her, and she shook him in panic. Percy's half-lidded eyes flickered as he stared at Zoe Nightshade, who shook him in pain and fear. His right hand cupped the side of her face, and she looked back to his eyes as he held her face. Figures flashed in behind her, and shocked expressions came from the Olympian gods and goddesses.

Poseidon rushed to his son's side, fear and sadness filling his very soul. Percy kept his gaze to his lover, never wanting to forget her face... her beautiful face...

Zeus watched in delight. The boy would finally fall, and he knew the boy would not return to Tartarus as he was meant to, but to the real world in a different person.

Zoe held him with tears, not caring about the Generals or Olympians around her. She sobbed as she held him close, and he placed his lips to her neck before lifting them to her ear. "Find me."

The once known hero and enemy fell limp in her arms, shocking all who watched the interaction. None of the Generals said a word, only raising a hand in salute while the other was pressed to their hearts, fist tight against their chests.

Zoe sobbed as she held the body, tears falling visibly as her own heart broke. Artemis stood behind her before she knelt, putting a hand on her old friend's shoulder before the girl whirled and embraced her brokenly, sobs wracking her entire body as the maiden goddess held her best friend tightly. Poseidon was broken, as he fell to his knees in front of his son. This was not meant to happen, yet here it had.

Farther away, the primordial of fate was confused as she looked at the life string, which had been torn for some unknown reason. The dark silver string kept going, while the sea green one was torn halfway, but not completely split in two. It was as if someone had torn it only to mess with it, not to sever the force completely. As Ananke watched, the string glowed before it became a dark red, as if a new string were molded into it. Fire came from the tendrils of the yarn, and she watched it in fascination and horror as it did something never done before: It changed.

Back in the Pit, no one knew this, and they watched in silence as the sea god stayed on his knees, eyes flowing as they kept on the body of the fallen leader. Only when Hestia doubled in pain did they turn away, confused by her sudden interruption.

Hestia held a palm to her abdomen, feeling a strangeness inside of her. She looked to Artemis, who watched in fear as Apollo checked the goddess. His face paled. He turned to the other gods, and spoke words they never expected to hear:

"She's pregnant."

* * *

 ** _Sixty years later_**

 ** _Camp Half-Blood_**

 ** _Beach_**

Percy laughed as he splashed in the water with his twin sister, Bianca, both feeling very childish even if they are decades old. Bianca shoved the water towards him, and he laughed as it hit him, feeling the cool sea water on his bare skin.

They lunged at each other, Percy finding a hold and pinning the younger girl underneath him in the water. She held her breath as long as she could, but then relented and tapped her sibling twice on his elbow, signalling she yielded. He laughed and pulled the tanned teenager up as he helped her out of the water, hoping to get to dinner in time.

They flashed to the dining pavilion, where many campers yelped at the two immortals who then began to race to the buffet table to get their plates and drinks. Instead they found the goddess of the hearth before them, hands on her hips as she glared at them in her 27 year old form. They turned to each other before smiling, yelling in unison. "MOM!" They lunged and embraced her, having not seen her for more than a decade after she left with the gods for some way to stop the unknown forces from invading Olympus. She smiled and returned to embrace, a few tears leaving her eyes as she held them tightly to her.

The twin teenagers pulled away and smirked. Percy spoke first. "How have you been, Mom? What's been happening on Olympus? Did you find anyone to help with the war?"

She lifted her palm towards him, silencing the boy. "I've been well, tired mostly. Olympus is still in chaos even after they accepted you two after your strange birth, yet they still don't want you up there. And no we haven't found anyone else for the war. Now Percy, tell me: What have you and Bianca been up to?"

Bianca smirked her mischievous smirk. "We had some trouble but mostly fun."

Hestia raised an eyebrow. "Where were you?"

Both stiffened, while their mother's eyes darkened. They turned to each other, came to the same conclusion, and did as they screamed: "RUN!"

They failed to make it two steps, as they were in a barrier of flames, neither being able to get out even if they were fire resistant. Hestia's voice darkened. "Where did you two go?"

The campers were watching in awe. Everyone knew Hestia was more temperamental when it came to her children, but they had never seen it in action.

Percy whimpered before he shielded his little sister, her face against his chest. "Tartarus."

His word hit her like a freight train, and the barrier broke and vanished, though the twins did not move a muscle as they knew it would anger her worse. Two flashes and in seconds Artemis and Apollo were beside the twins, while two more flashes and in less than a second Hera and Demeter held their sibling back, trying to shorten her high rage.

Apollo turned to Percy. "Why did you go?!"

Percy shrugged. "It was nothing, we easily killed a titan and had a bit of trouble with a giant, but we were fine-"

"YOU WHAT!?" Hestia's eyes burst to black flames, both sisters doing their best to hold her back even as they burned.

"We wanted to prove we could handle it!" Bianca defended. "And we did! Easily, just like Aunt Zoe said!"

Hestia's raged disappeared at the name. "Zoe?"

A light flash shocked everyone, as they saw the commander and leader of the Loyal Army who had never once appeared out of Tartarus for over half a century, appeared before them. Her appearance was the same, yet entirely different. Zoe Nightshade had been broken, as her half eyes shown. Half was volcanic black, the other deep sea green, even if both colors were dulled and the volcanic black was filled with pain. She knelt with her head bowed, eyes downcast as she knelt before Hestia. "Milady." was her only response.

Hestia was stunned while both sets of twins stared at the figure in shock. Seconds later she embraced the being, tears falling from the goddess while Zoe stared blankly. She pulled back and stared at the girl. "Why?"

"He marks them both." Everyone except for Hestia's twin children understood her. Percy Jackson had marked them, which gave Percy, the son of Hestia, a very similar aura to his, only without the broken and shattered parts that the deceased being held.

The younger twins stared at her before she beckoned them forward, to which they stood a few feet from her, as she always asked of them. She held out a hand, which Bianca took as she came closer. Zoe smiled softly as she looked at Bianca, who reminded her of the girl she had seen in the hunt, including her now General. "Go speak with Diamond. I believe she misses her clone." No one but Zoe and Bianca understood what she meant, and the girl nodded before vanishing in a flash of flames.

Zoe turned to Percy, hand out the same way as he did the same as his sister. His fiery eyes held her gaze, and they stayed like that while she searched his eyes for even the slightest flicker of recognition or emotion.

When she saw it she smiled, genuinely and lovingly, and she turned to Hestia. Zoe Nightshade was no longer broken, after over half a century, as she had done as he asked.

A quick flicker behind his eyes, sea green hidden in the fire and flames.

She had found him.

* * *

 ** _A/N: At a library. Only have few more minutes. Here it is:_**

 ** _JanusGrace is worrying over Chloe Sol, one of the writers, as she got shot in the crossfire near where she lives by some gangs. Janus will try to update and Jane as well, although Jane can only use her phone and it keeps deleting their work._**

 ** _AstraGrace will be on hold, as Leah and Sam are dealing with me while Angel and Percy might not be able to because Angel is dragging Percy to visit Chloe(JSYK Chloe is full blooded sister to Angel). I gotta go but hopefully not too long. Peace._**


End file.
